Seize the Moment
by Crimsyn Rain
Summary: A moment that would change everyone's life for good. Not in the best of ways either. Yet, who can deny the times that brought this dysfunctional family together? Or, well. Lets put this prospect. Some things are not what they seem. Of course that could be due to what comes into everyone's life. Life is about change-Drastically. [Luka x Miku, 'Yuuma' x Gumi, Meiko x OC]
1. That Time Forgot

" _Have you wondered why the world turned? Why there were different time zones? Why Winter was Summer in other regions or Summer was Winter? Have you wondered why the skies were blue, yet shrouded with the depths of grey? Have you ever wondered what happens to someone when they die? Does their legacy still continue on? Does the memories slowly fade away when time progresses? Or may-When we die, do we go to Heaven or Hell? All my life I had been told that the people of whom are always right go to Heaven, and those of whom are wrong go to Hell. I never knew the understanding of such things. I never thought I would be so close to death, yet there I was. Watching the doctors do all they could. Nothing seemed to help. I wanted to be dramatic. Fall to my knees, curse at the sky. Not knowing that this wasn't his fault. Yet, everyone blames the big man upstairs. Because they don't know why someone has to die, whether they be young or old. Sick or healthy. Or just plumb stupid. Ye-This is how I got here_."

* * *

The night was filled with panic, as the ambulance pulled up to the Emergency Room entrance. The two men immediately pulled the bed from the back of the ambulance. Rushing to the doors as they easily glided open. They were met up with the Emergency Room doctor, "What's going on?" He asked, as they now began to rush the young male back. He heard that there was car accident, and a fifteen year old boy was driving. Of whom he had crashed into a van with a mother and two children. The mother was killed on impact and the children were in critical condition. The doctors were rushing to get the young male into the Emergency Room. Shouting was become filled within the small room. This was a life or death situation. A woman was pressing against the male's chest, while another was putting a mask over the face of the male and began to squeeze at the bottom of the mask to let oxygen flow through his lungs. Of course by now things were becoming more bleak with every second ticking by.

"Doctor, his heart rate is dropping." A nurse called out. The nurse that was pressing softly against his chest kept at what she needed to do. The doctor was telling another nurse to inject him to get his heart to become normal. To no prevail, within a matter of two minutes. The fifteen year old began to flat line. They were doing everything they could from running around getting everything the doctor to pumping oxygen through the mask to give the male oxygen to the lungs. Frantically the nurse grabbed the defibrillator, she now coated his chest,

"250 Joules!" The doctor screamed. Once he heard the defibrillator beep, he pressed the paddles to the boy's chest. "Clear!" The doctor ordered the nurses to back away. He saw the chest heave, yet, nothing. "300 Joules!" He screamed again. The paddles were once again pressed to the male's chest. "Clear!" He yelled. Yet, nothing. He wasn't going to give up, this was a kid. The doctor had a sixteen girl at home, and he would do anything to save her. This is what he wanted to do for the young male. Once at 350 Joules, he knew that he could only shock the boy once more. And this was the last time. "Clear!" Would be the final scream from the doctor, as he saw there was no more that he could do. "Time of death, 8:31 pm. I will inform the family." The doctor whispered as he took the blanket and brought up the cloth to cover the male's face, "Its a damn shame." He whispered,

"What is?" The nurse asked,

"Such a young life taken away from the world." The doctor stated. Once he took everything, only then did he realise who the boy was. His name was; Yuuma. "He used to tour with my daughter." The male stated. "Now. He will tour from Heaven." The male swallowed trying to hide the desperate attempt to not cry. He watched the nurses begin to clean up. Now, came the hard part. Telling the family that there would be no good news. No passing go. No collecting two hundred dollars. Just a memory that could stay forever or fade away as if nothing happened. Taking in a deep breath he walked to the waiting room. Where he saw Yuuma's mother and twin sister Minki. Now, the hard part.

* * *

Walking towards the mother and twin sister. He could easily say he wanted to walk away. Go the opposite way, run. Never to look back. Yet, the hardest part of being a doctor is telling the family that their was nothing they could do to save someone they loved and cared about, "Hello, I'm Dr. Hatsune. You are the Megurine family, correct? Mother of Yuuma Megurine?" He asked. He already knew the answer. Yet, for the hospital he knew that he had to follow protocol.

"Yes. I am Yuuma's mother. And this is his sister. Tell me, is he okay?" Rei Megurine asked,

"I am so sorry." He stated. He watched the mother fall to the floor then watched the twin sister's arm wrap around her. "The injuries were to extensive. There was nothing we could do. We tried everything to save him. I am so sorry for your loss." The male took in a deep breath, as he turned on his heel. Tears slowly ran from the corner of his eyes. He tried to show that he was not weak. Yet, the nurse that saw him walk by. Never saw him as weak, just someone that cared. And honestly would hate to be in that situation. Dr. Hatsune walked towards the place where doctors could sleep. Immediately laying down, the image of the mother falling down and screaming. Could only break his heart even more. He knew he needed to sign the death certificate. Yet, he wanted to give the family a moment or two. While turning over, he face the wall. The tears stained the pillow, as he took this moment to rest.

* * *

Two days had passed since the passing of Rei's son, Yuuma. Yet, no one knew. Rei didn't want that to leak out. All she did was lay in bed, clinging to the picture of her and him. Honestly, Rei could easily say that Yuuma was her favourite of the twins. He had everything going for him. A beautiful musical career. Friends that loved and adored him. She never saw that with his twin sister, Minki. Though the twins looked almost identical. If Minki was born a male, they would surely pass off as identical twins. Yet, Rei's favourite was Yuuma. Rei heard the knock at the door, "Go away, Minki." Rei whispered within the dark room. That seemed so very cold. The mother had not left. She didn't drink anything, nor had ate anything. She knew her daughter was trying to help out as best as she could. All Rei wanted was Yuuma back. She would have let Minki die, which is rather sad, than her son. Then again, Rei did love Minki. She had a very bad of showing the feeling. Needless, to say, Rei would die if Minki would have died. Rei now went into the fetal position as she began to cry once more.

"Mo-" The daughter sighed then shook her head. She saw the maid walking up to her, "Maybe you'll have a better chance of getting her out of her cell of sorrow." The daughter stated,

"I had an idea. Yet. You may not like it." The maid began. "I know it'll sound weird. But maybe you sho-" She was cut off,

"You are not going to say what I think you are about to say. Are you?" The daughter questioned,

"Look, Miss. You look like him, act like him. Hell, if you were born a male. You would be a literal replica of him." The maid went to go on, but was immediately cut off,

"Are you saying I look like a boy?" The girl asked,

"Well. A baby face looking male. They wouldn't know the difference. We could pretend you were in accident. He was in the car but came off with minor injuries. Yet. You died instead." The maid stated. "After all, we haven't had a memorial service or a funeral. The only ones that know he has died. Is us three. Everyone made sure it stayed out of the news. The family that lost their daughter and their grandchildren, had agreed to not put it in the news." The maid carried on. "Plus, your mother wouldn't be so sick. She could move on. Eventually, you will be replaced as the daughter. I am sure in time she will want a daughter again. Come with me. I will cut your hair." The maid suggested,

"Uh. I am not sure. My mother would have a fucking heart attack seeing that Yuuma was back." The daughter stated,

"Yes. Well, the heart attack is not a good thing. Look at it this way. You have always wanted to be recognised. Here is your chance." The maid stated. She took the soon to be new Yuuma to the bathroom. "Ready?" The maid asked,

"Oh, ho ho, you know it." The female stated, as she took in a deep breath. Immediately closing her eyes. She felt the warmth fall away from her back as the long pink locks fell to the floor. During the makeover, the twin almost wanted to cry. After about three hours, the maid instructed for her to open her eyes, "Oh my god. I look just like him. Like you said a baby face version of him." She stated. Her right hand went to her now shorter pink tresses. Slowly she ran her fingers through her hair, "Wow. The resemblance is uncanny." She whispered,

"Okay. I am going to get your mother and run this idea past her." The maid smiled,

"Wait! What?! You never told her!? What happens if she doesn't like it?! I am going to look like a raging bull dyke!" The daughter exclaimed. Only to hear the maid laughing.

* * *

"Milady?" The maid stated through the door. "Please come out. You must eat. I know its hard, please." The maid pleaded. She heard the door unlocking, "Ah. Oh my. You could use a shower." The maid joked. "I have an idea to run past you." The maid walked Rei into her room, she then shut the door. "I know its hard to lose a child. I know what its like to never have them back." She took in a deep breath. She didn't want to get into her past. "I had an idea. You daughter looks just like Yuuma. She has the almost build of him. I say almost because she isn't as muscular as him. That, and, she looks like a baby face version of him. Not the point. What if we were to disguise Minki as Yuuma. You would have your son back in a sense. We could call the hospital and tell them to change the death certificate. It would be Minki that died in the car accident not Yuuma. He would go to perform. In time you could always adopt a daughter." The maid smiled,

"She sounds nothing like him though. The idea was a good thought bu-" Rei looked at the light that shined through the crack of the door. There she saw her daughter standing there looking like Yuuma. "Yuu-Ma?" She called out. Once getting closer, she saw Minki. "This will work. But can you sing like him? Act like him? Talk like him?" Rei asked. Within five minutes she had her 'son' back. "Yuuma!" She exclaimed.

"I hate you." Yuuma lipped towards the Maid. ' _I know_ ', was lipped back. Yuuma was held by her mother. The new 'son' wrapped her arms around her mother, "It'll be okay, ma." She stated,

"Yeah. You do sound like him. I love you. Thank you for doing this. However, I will not have you get your breasts removed nor something added. This is good enough for me." Rei stated then walked Yuuma to her new room. "This is your room." Rei smiled. Finally, the mother of two. Now of one was happy. "Get dressed. We are going out." Rei smiled. Walking to the bathroom, she began to get ready.

* * *

"Dr. Hatsune here." The male doctor spoke into the receiver,

"Hello. This is-" The maid paused and thought a new name. "Rei's husband, Yoichi." The maid knew that the father was out of the picture. Yet, here was the biggest request that anyone could ever ask for. "I need a favour from you. I need the death certificate changed. Minki needs to be on there, not Yuuma." She went on. "They were trading places. Minki had to get her breasts removed due to having-" She paused, " _Think think_." Finally she came up with one of the biggest lies in the world. "Cancer." The female stated. She knew that he may bring up the face he had an appendage. Yet, what stunned her. He didn't,

"Oh. I apologise. I guess we got it wrong." Dr. Hatsune whispered. Oh, he knew. He just discarded everything, and went for the ride. "I will get on it." He stated with a smile behind the receiver,

"Thank you." The maid stated. She cleared her throat to sound more, as she would say, female sounding. The maid walked up the stairs. She almost laughed seeing Yuuma having a problem with her tie, "Need help, sir?" The maid asked,

"Yeah. And I hate you." Yuuma replied,

"Rei needed hope. And you were just that. Hope." The maid stated. She smiled ever so warmly at the female that stood before her. "Do have a good evening, sir." The maid smiled,

"Yeahhhh." Yuuma shook her head as she walked away. She saw her mother. Instantly, she walked out with her mother. This would be the most interesting thing that'll ever happen. Here was a female posing as her dead brother. This would become, very interesting. Oh, good luck, 'Yuuma'.


	2. Please have Mercy on Me

_"I just wanted out. I wanted to be safe. I felt trapped in this world of darkness. Surrounded by whimpers during the night, and screams during the day. I don't have the best life. I live within the cell of Hell. The smell of urine, being able to take a shower every now and again. If we are good, we get a scrap of food. If we are bad we go hungry for days. I was, well, I wish I used to this sort of Hell. Kids begging for a new life. I have had watched so many die before me. Begging for a new life. In hope of having something new. Watching kids play with their family as we look out the window. Where only hope. What is that saying? '_ _ **Grass is greener on the other side**_ _'? For us, on the other side meant peace. A child of whom was only four died last week. He hadn't eaten in two weeks. He was forced to drink his own urine to keep his thirst at bay. Yet. I've seen worse. During adoption day. Kids are lucky to get out of this misery. They are known as the '_ _ **favourites**_ _'. They never have to clean, or, do any chores. They are free to come and go when they please. If we get too old or no one sees interest in us. We are know as the kids that will be soon forgotten. Once eighteen we are allowed to live on our free will. No one, and I mean no one has ever seen the age of eighteen. Possibly never will."_

* * *

The children laid on their bed. Starving, thirsty. Practically withering away to nothing. Most just laid there looking at the ceiling, every now again getting a small shimmering light as the cars passed by. Life in an orphanage was a disaster. Filled with horror and tormented souls. Kids were go hungry for days, even weeks. They were nothing but slaves in the orphanage. Some were lucky, the got out. Whether by being adopted or death taking pity on them. Some of them were still here even in their teenage years. Though any child that got close to the age of eighteen. Either never blew out the candle to signify freedom, or they just mysteriously disappeared. The breathing from the children was shallow, as if someone would have to listen really close to just hear a faint breath. This wasn't a home, this was a torturous place. No one on the outside knew of the horrors that lurked behind the walls that were never seen. The Madam of the residence loved the fact she was in complete control. She was getting rich off of these kids. Well, the word for that would be; Slave.

The Madam was dark and evil. She had a smile that didn't make anyone cringe, the complete opposite. She knew how to lure parents or as she called them, 'Clients'. Into her Hell House. Due to the fact she never took the families in any other room except the dining room and the living room. They would never expect this woman that was gorgeous beyond words, could hold such a horrid and disturbing secret. The female was always wearing black, as if she was always attending a funeral. Then again at least a child a day was dying. She hardly was ever seen smiling, unless the day of Adoption was here. Then that's all she was. Smiling. If there was a good turn out. All the kids could rejoice and eat. If the turn out was bad, only the selected few were allowed to eat. Now, today was like the others. Abuse, neglect, and starvation.

"Oi! Where are the eldest?!" Madam Chevalier asked. She watched the servant fetch the children, "Its about damn time!" She scoffed. The female was in no mood. She looked over the children. Some were so skinny, that at least three were in casts due to breaking bones. "Hmm. Which one will be my favourite today?" She asked with an eerie smirk. Walking past each child, "None of these pleases me. Take them away, and cage them up." She hissed. Now, watching servant leave. The female walked into the kitchen, she could smell the divine aroma, "Mmm. That smells ever so good." The female stated as she let the servant get back to cooking. The female was one that liked to crack the whip as well. Some of the children had cut along their back from where the whip hit and tore open their flesh. The Madam took in a deep breath, as she snapped her fingers. A little bow took his spot on his hands and knees. Once sitting down, the female propped her feet against the boy's back. "Now, no watching television. Once it is on. You'll keep your eyes on the floor. Do you understand?!" The female asked with a hiss,

"Yes, Madam." He replied,

"What was that?" She asked aloud,

"Yes, Madam!" He said louder,

"That's my boy." The female grinned. The female watched the television for a good few hours of the day. To just ignore the groans of the children. She didn't really care. With all honesty, she hated children. Yet, she loved money. There is always a thin line between love and hate.

* * *

The only one that bit her tongue and tried to hide the pain was, Luka. A young woman with long flowing pink tresses. She didn't have much of a childhood, especially in this Hell. She was given up when she was about five. She had a new home, till the parents were mysteriously murdered. In which left Luka to her own devices. She was weak just like the others. She had to live on what she was given. Scraps here and there. Water that tasted like lead. She took in a deep breath as she saw a child suffering to even stand on his own. Rushing over to him, she caught him before her could fall. "Come on, buddy. Madam can not see you like this." Luka murmured. "You gotta stay strong." Luka stated. The female held the boy upward. Her and him both were praying to either to be adopted or death. In which they would both accept either or. Yet, seeing they were never a ' ** _favourite_** '. They gladly would choose death. Walking the little boy to his bed, "I'll finish." Luka smiled,

"Madam will be mad. She will hate me and lock me away till I surely die." His accent was almost sounding like he was from India,

"I promise, she will never find out. Please rest." She stated with one of the warmest smiles. That was until she heard,

"Please Father. Take my soul. Take me away from this world, and give me happiness. No child shall live like this. Please Father, gather me and take me to my true home." He continued. "I rather die then live in this filth any longer. We shouldn't live like animals or slaves. Father, I ask you now-Please take my spirit. Let me live in Heaven and not of Hell." The boy's voice becoming raspy sounding. His chest heaved as tears rolled down his cheeks. The cheek bone was obviously visible. "Pl-Please Father." The young male had suffered enough. He was covered in bug bites from sleeping with the dog, within the cage. He had blisters upon the palms of his hands, and on the bottom of his feet. His lips were so cracked, that every time he opened his mouth. They would split open and cause his lips to bleed. "Fath-er. If taking me. Please watch over Luka. She is good. Very good. Father-Oh Father I commend my spirit." With those final words, the boy just gave up. In which after he closed his eyes. He didn't wake up.

"Raja?" Luka ran to the male, "Raja?! No no. Come on, buddy. Come back to me. Please." Luka was pleading with that of a dead child. "Raja, do not leave me too." She whispered. Luka rested her head against the frail body of the young boy. "Raj-" Once about to stutter his name, she heard the Madam's voice,

"Ah, pity. Another." She stated. Immediately she grabbed Luka's arm. In which she broke, "Oops." The Madam stated, "Clean him up. And dig him a grave." The Madam threw Luka halfway through the room. "Oh, next time you do another's chore that is not of your own. It'll be you last. This I promise you." She stated with coldness in her tone. Her heels made a clicking noise against the hardwood floor. She never really liked Luka. In her eyes, Luka was weak. Forever will she be weak. This is why she would never be one of the ' ** _favourites_** '. The Madam hated Luka the most of all. And she knew that she would have to make Luka pay. In which that was being locked in a cage like a disgusting animal, to not be fed for days.

* * *

Luka sat in the cage, she heard the laughing of children. Apparently this adoption went well, she lingered in the back of the cage. She was like some wild animal that was chosen to stay in the darkness to forever be hidden. No one knew of the horrors that took to these kids. Then again no one survived long enough to tell. Even the children that were adopted didn't say a word. They were so scared that what the Madam told them was true. She had a tracking device to where she could hear everything, even if the faintest of whispers could be heard. Luka heard the door creak open, she saw another child, "Di-" She was going to ask her something,

"Hurry. Eat. She doesn't notice I am gone she had to use the loo." The female stated. She watched Luka eat her food fast, like an animal. Once she was done. The girl immediately went upstairs. She felt bad Luka. She was the one that got everything the worse. From the lashings to the degrading words. No wonder Luka was terrified of the Madam or even going to sleep. For one time, she felt a rag over her mouth. The Madam had instructed one of the other kids to pour water over the rag, making Luka gag. That was a punishment by throwing up her water that she was given. Once looking back, the female exited the basement.

Luka took in a deep and a struggling breath. She made herself at home within the cage. Luka wasn't getting any better. In fact she was getting worse. Her health was plummeting. Her fights for life were becoming nothing. She, like Raja, wanted to die. Luka was barely hanging on. She had no hope, she just wanted to get the hell out of the psycho's domain. Luka grew tired, and slid her arms beneath her head and used the very small scrap of cloth to at least cover up her feet. She soon dozed off to fall asleep. She was trying her hardest to keep some strength. Some fight. Yet, that was getting harder and harder everyday. " _Pl-Please let me get out of here_." She prayed in silence. For only turning fifteen, she was the most mature female within the orphanage. This included the Madam. Luka took in a shivering breath, and before long she was in a deep sleep. Two things were going through her head; One) She hoped to never awaken again. Two) That someone would take pity on her. Releasing her from the Hell that she had found herself in. Give her a reason to have hope again.

Luka slowly awoke and saw the Madam standing near the cage. Which almost gave her a heart attack, "Ma-d-am." Luka stuttered,

"Learned your lesson?" She asked,

"Y-Yes." Luka replied. She was yanked out of the cage then brought up to the room she shared with the other children,

"Get some rest. Then be quiet tomorrow. Its adoption day. Remember, that is your day off. You be good, I'll feed you. If your bad, your new and permanent home will be the damn cage." The Madam turned on heel and left Luka.

The pink hair female went to her assigned bed, and pulled the covers over very frail frame. Slowly despite being cold, she fell asleep. She wanted a better day. She wanted a better life. No, she needed a better life. A home with caring and loving parents. Yet, she didn't see that coming. She only saw that she was going to surely die before she is the age of sixteen. A day where the age is supposed to be sweet. For her, she knew if she lived till then. Her 'sweet sixteen' would be that of a 'bitter sixteen'. Luka surely was now wishing to die. She couldn't be in the hell that Madam Chevalier had put her in. She was fifteen for goodness sake. How could a woman that supposedly 'loved' and 'cared' for these children? Be ever so cruel. What people didn't see, the people didn't need to know. Luka was begging now within her dreams. That someone would have mercy on her soul. Maybe one day, maybe one day.


	3. Reflections of Long Ago

" _This was it. Adoption Day. Usually, we have it twice a month. But Madam Chevalier was pushing luck. She decided to take on three times this month. I guess the 'favourites' will get lucky this time. I am not sure how much longer I'll last. I wish that the children that are up for adoption today, will be adopted. I hate seeing the youngest of us all, suffer the most. I have witnessed three children die. One being nine, another being four, and the other only two months old. She never cares about us. We are dressed to impress during the Adoption Day. That would be because if we are spotted. Or was working. She would lie and tell them that we were her children. Children that she had given birth too. So, we couldn't get adopted. I was to be hidden this time. I was told that I wouldn't be helping out this time around. Because I was now known as the prisoner. I was not allowed to leave the room, where so many had died. If I was spotted, I would be instantly locked in a torturous box from hell. I am not even sure why I even tried. I listened to everyone laughing every time its adoption day. All I have is these tears to keep me warm. Even now they seem and feel so cold. My heart wants to become ice and hate her. But she gave me a home, when no one else did. At least that is what I have been told for all of these years_."

* * *

The Madam walked throughout the rooms, she was inspecting them. She needed to make sure that they were clean enough for the visitors. Well, the people that adopted the children. Of course every room was spotless that is all the children ever did, was clean. Some of them had no skin on their fingers or palms. Due to all the scrapping and scrubbing. They were never allowed a break, they were never trusted to even go outside to clean the yard. A gardener was hired for that, and she was never allowed into the home. She just knew that there was a lot of children within the brick walls. She did have speculations that there was abuse. Yet, seeing that she couldn't prove this. She only kept her mouth shut. The Madam paid her rather well. She wondered now more than ever if that money was more of a hush money than paying her for the amazing work. Whenever the gardener wanted to get something to drink. The Madam insisted that she stayed outside and she would bring the glass to her. Even when she needed to use the loo. She was offered another bathroom that was nearby. The store's restroom. The gardener felt something was really off. For every now and again, she would see a teenage girl with pink hair. She could see the unhealthy state the female was in. If she could, she would adopt her. Yet, she couldn't.

The Madam clapped and brought everyone down the stairs. "Now, remember today, is a very important day." The Madam stated with a smile. "If we do good. A feast for the night. If not. I shall pick only a few of you. The rest will sleep with an empty stomach. Hope for a good day." The Madam smiled eerily. She clapped her hands, making the kids separate. The 'favourites' remained downstairs to be chosen. The Madam knew today would be a good day. At least she needed the day to be a good day. She wanted in her opinion, the brats to be adopted. In order for this to happen, all the children that she thought would forever be never adopted. Would and needed to stay upstairs, away from the other children. The Madam was greedy, for money. That is all she cared for. People came in and talked to the children that were up for adoption. The Madam was becoming more and more happy. Three of the seven were adopted. So far, such a good day.

* * *

Luka remained upstairs, she looked outside. Always looking at the billboard of Hatsune Miku. She wished she was her. Always traveling, seeing the world. So many tours that were going on. Yet, she was trapped within the walls that seemed to only box her even more. With her arms crossed beneath her breasts. Luka took in a deep breath, when letting the breath out. The sigh seemed shaky. Luka honestly just wanted out of this orphanage. She never really understood why someone could be so heartless and torture innocent children. When none of them deserved this life. They deserved a home with loving parents. Not one that says she loves and cares for the children to only lock them up in a small cell. Luka kept her gaze out the window, when seeing the gardener. The weak female waved towards her. The smile may have been small and faded from happiness. Yet, the smile was a smile nonetheless. She knew the gardener would do anything in her power to see that everyone was well off. Yet, Luka knew that she couldn't do a damn thing.

Luka's dull blue eyes rose as she saw Miku. That's right Miku, herself, walking hand in hand with her boyfriend, Kaito. Luka didn't care, she really didn't. She was just truly happy to see Miku. Some hope, right there. Luka looked away for one moment, yet when she looked up, Miku and her shared a gaze. Luka swallowed whatever saliva she had. She was seriously dehydrated. Weakly she rose her hand to wave at the teal hair diva. Watching her nod towards her, brought a strange thing. A smile of hope and warmth. Luka felt like crying when she saw Miku walk away. Luka knew that this day would only get worse from here on. She was hoping that more children were getting adopted. Hell, she sure as hell wanted to get adopted.

* * *

Watching her mother tap the steering wheel rapidly, "Ma. Are you going to decide?" Yuuma asked her mother,

"I am not even sure, Yuuma." Rei began. "Do you want a sister?" She asked,

"Ma. Look. You had twins once, remember? I, well, Minki died. Thus leading me to be a son and daughter. Does that make sense?" Yuuma asked. Watching her mother, she saw her smile then listened to her chuckle. "So, wouldn't it make sense that you adopt a girl? I could concentrate of being more of a guy. You would have a girl. She could be raised as if she was always in this family." Yuuma added on. "After all. I am being your 'son'." Yuuma put air quotes around the word, son. "Look, mom. You can have your children back. Only difference. We won't be twins." Yuuma smiled reassuringly,

"Alright, alright. Lets go." Rei stated. They exited the car and went to the stairs of the orphanage. "Lets do this." Rei stated. She was actually happy, she was going to have a daughter. Only down fall, if she really thought about this. She would be having two daughters. Yet, she saw the one that was posing as her son. As a son now. Rei looked around, "Excuse me?" She asked out loud.

Before entering the building, Yuuma looked upward. She saw a girl with pink hair staring down at her. Once Yuuma looked down, she shook her head. Then immediately she looked back upward, and the girl was gone. " _Huh_." Yuuma thought. Once inside she witnessed her mother talking to the woman that owned the place. Yuuma looked around and saw all of the pictures. Her blue hues stopped on the picture that had Luka within the frame, "Excuse me." Yuuma called out. She had gotten the attention the Madam, "Who is that?" Yuuma pointed out Luka,

"Oh. She is a no one. Unfortunately, she is no longer here. She had continuous break downs. I had to send her off." The Madam replied. She was trying to ' **sell** ' off the children. She continued to talk too Rei. She was too busy to notice that Yuuma had went out the boundary that had been set up for a reason. "Well-" The Madam's voice faded as Yuuma walked further away.

* * *

Once upstairs, Yuuma looked around. She immediately put her right hand to her nose. She wanted to get rid of the stench. Her blue hues wandered however. " _Where is she_?" Yuuma thought. Yuuma continued to walk around, now entering the bed area. She saw the beds knit tight with each other. " _How can she let these kids live like this?_ " She thought. The female now squinted to see a shadow in the far corner of the room, "Com-Come on out. I won't bite ya." Yuuma stated. Immediately the female with pink hair, the same girl saw in the picture, "Hey." Yuuma stated. She reached out her hand towards the other. In which she watched the other female cower back into the corner, "Come on. I am not going to hurt you." She waved towards her, almost coaxing her out of her hiding place. Now, she saw the female emerge completely out of the shadows, "What's your name?" Yuuma asked,

"L-L-Luka." The female managed to get out. "W-Who are yo-" The female paused, as she turned on her heel. She looked out the window. She couldn't believe her eyes. Yuuma, THEE Yuuma was in the same room in with her. She knew this because of the billboard that was outside of her window. Showed most of the Vocaloids. "Oh-Oh-Oh my god! Your Yuuma!" She squealed. This was the hope that she needed. "Ni-Nice to meet you." Luka stated. She went to approach the idol. Till she saw the Madam and she immediately coward into the corner,

"You are not allowed to be up here." The Madam took Yuuma by the arm. "Come." She went to bring Yuuma back downstairs,

"You told me she was gone. What the fuck is going on here?!" Yuuma asked. Finally, seeing her mother. "I think I know who we should adopt." Yuuma stated,

"There is no one here that would be a match, Yuuma." Rei replied. "Now, come on."

"No, there is!" Yuuma exclaimed. "Luka. Come here." Yuuma almost demanded.

The girl with pink hair emerged from the shadows. She saw the fury in the Madam's hues. Yet, this wasn't Luka's fault. The idol happened to find her. "H-hi. I'm Lu-ka." She managed to get out. She noticed Rei eyeballing her. Looking over her. Honestly, Luka felt like she was going to be denied and be left in the dark dungeon for the rest of her life. "Th-Thank you. Fo-r coming." Luka stuttered,

"Yuuma is right. I will adopt her." Rei stated,

"She is not adoptable. She is sick, mentally. She would be a hard one to raise." The Madam was almost trying to plead with them to not take her. She didn't want Luka getting out. She hated the girl. The Madam also knew of the 'male' was. The Madam stood there, as she watched Luka walk closer,

"No. She is perfect. She will complete our family. I will adopt Luka. Today." Rei stated, in a demanding tone. "Now." Rei glared at the Madam. Rei followed the Madam down the stairs. When looking back she saw Yuuma helping the new addition to the family. Rei was happy to make Yuuma happy. Her family was becoming complete once again.

The Madam saw Luka walking down the stairs with the idol, "Just sign here." The Madam gave a very disgusted look towards Luka. She knew this was the end of the road of her torture too Luka. Once the documents had been signed and she received the money. The Madam watched Luka walk out of the building. Goodbye Hell. Hello new future.

* * *

Once in the car, Yuuma watch Luka get sick. "Ma. Maybe we should take her to the hospital." What she didn't know is that Rei was planning on going there first. They both were hoping that this wasn't a mistake. More so, that Luka was going to be okay. Yuuma was nervous for the new addition to the family. "Lu-ka. A-a-re you going to be o-o-kay?" She asked as she watched her get sick again. Yuuma looked at her mother through the reflection of the mirror. Once entering the hospital, Luka was sent back immediately. Yuuma and Rei sat outside in the waiting room, "You think she'll be okay?" Yuuma asked,

"I hope so. She looked really sick in the first place. I am glad you had found her. I get this gut feeling, if we hadn't she would be dead." Rei stated. "Which is really sad." Rei stopped as tears filled the rim of her eyes. "No one deserves to go through that. Not a living soul." Rei whispered the voice cracking a bit. "Thank you." Rei stated looking at Yuuma,

"For what?" Yuuma asked,

"For doing what you've done. I know that it is hard to pretend. But knowing that I have both of you. Means the world to me. I know you can never really fill your brother's shoes. But you do a very well job at doing so." Rei whispered as she leaned up against Yuuma. Seeing the doctor head their way, they immediately stood, "Well? Is she going to be okay?" Rei asked,

"Despite being really malnourished and completely dehydrated. She'll be fine." Dr. Yamamoto now went on. "You two are lucky you found her when you did." The Doctor stated,

"Wait. Why?" Yuuma asked,

"Another week or so. She would be dead." Dr. Yamamoto stated. "You can go see her. We will need her to be here for at least three days. We need to make sure she gets the nutrients, she'll need." Dr. Yamamoto smiled. "Good to see that you are okay, Yuuma." The female doctor walked away,

"Wait!" Yuuma ran after her, "May I stay with my sister?" Yuuma asked. She watched Dr. Yamamoto nod her head. Yuuma walked to the room that Luka was in. "Do you think we still made the right move?" Yuuma asked her mother,

"No." Rei smiled. "I know we made the right decision. She is a gorgeous young lady. And she belongs with people that truly love her." Rei stated. She wrapped her left arm around Yuuma's shoulder. "Come on. Lets spend time with your sister." Rei smiled. This was coming together rather nicely. Luka was free from Hell. She was also part of a loving family. That would love and care for her. No matter what. Now, a leaf was turned for Luka. That could only bring one thing, hope.


	4. Home Sweet Home

The night wasn't really easy to sleep through. With the beeping of the heart monitor going off. A nurse coming in and out of the room to check Luka's vitals. The female was even trying to get comfortable, yet she just couldn't. Not because of nightmares, but because of the needle that was in her arm. Though she was free from the orphanage. She continued to ask herself, was this for good? Or would her new family get bored and ship her back to the orphanage? Luka had so many racing thoughts that they woke her up. She looked through the somewhat darkened room. The only light that shined through was that of the will opening of the door. Her soft blue hues looked around, till she spotted a cot. There rested Yuuma. She was shocked that Yuuma had stayed throughout the night. she honestly thought that her 'brother', would've gone home to get sleep. Yet, there Yuuma laid. A smile came over her lips. She had found the perfect family, well, she was found by them. Maybe looking out the window for that long, wasn't bad after all. First she saw Miku, of whom she idolised. Then Yuuma and Rei came out of nowhere. Giving her hope, and warmth.

The female with pink hair slowly pulled the covers over her very thin and frail frame. Her eyes immediately closed as she began to sleep. Even dream. Which was a first for her. There was no dreaming in the orphanage. There was only nightmares to be had. In which was like poison to the soul or the thought process. Luka was already experiencing new things. Love, hope, courage, warmth. Only to name a few. With now a smile upon her features, she literally fell into a deep sleep. Such a deep sleep that the nurses coming in to check her vitals didn't even wake her. Time for a change, and Luka was about to get a massive change. After all, she is only fifteen. And what do teenagers need to do? Go to school.

* * *

After about three days being in the hospital. Luka was released, she had a clean bill of health. Of course she was told she needed to watch she ate. They didn't want her to get sick from eating too many greasy meals. The doctors were still concerned of Luka's well-being, she was still a little frail. Yet, they knew she would be in good hands. Luka was excited to see her new home. Why shouldn't she be? Luka was leaned up against the car door, she was ready to fall asleep. Instead of going to straight home, she was taken to one of the stores that sold school uniforms. Luka was stunned, why was she getting a school uniform? Were they really going to send her to school? Luka was helped out of the car by Yuuma. She was still slightly weak. As she was brought into the store. She saw all the different colour of uniforms. She was too a wear blue blazer with a blue and black plaid skirt. She saw that she needed to wear a tie as well with a white button shirt. "Re-Really?" Luka asked. She was handed different sizes,

"Yeah. It sucks." Yuuma stated. She now walked to the male's section. "You'll love the school, especially the awesome friends I have." She stated. Of course this was the first year she would actually be in a Public School. She only knew a few of her brother's friends. Mostly were people he had gone on tour with. That and, one of them being his ex. Kagamine Rin. Surely she was not ready for that. Yuuma walked out to show her mother that the clothes were a bit too big, "Should I go a size lower?" She asked,

"A size? Yuuma, you need to go down at least two." With the statement, Rei went to find Yuuma better fitting clothes. However, she stopped once she saw Luka exit. She found her daughter kawaii in the uniform, "So, kawaii!" Rei exclaimed. She walked to her daughter. "And it fits perfectly. However, we are going to a size up. Seeing you'll get some meat on those skinny bones. Rei teased. She saw Luka crack a smile. Rei soon walked away and went to attend to Yuuma. "Here try these." Rei stated. She awaited, once Yuuma exited, "Oh, much better." Rei stated with the warmest smile. "Lets get home, so we can eat. Of course to follow wash your new uniform. However, before that. We need to get you settled in, Luka. Oh, you'll love it there. Now, I must tell you. We do have a rather large house. With a butler and a maid. Both are very kind and compassionate people. You can thank Yuuma for that." Rei smiled towards Yuuma then back to Luka. Rei left the two pink haired teenagers as she paid for the uniforms. Once paid for, she walked her children to the car. Where she witnessed Yuuma helping Luka in.

Arriving home, Rei asked Yuuma to give Luka a tour. Luka was excited, the house was huge. Six bedrooms and seven bathrooms. With a large kitchen and large dining room. A game room even and a rather large living room. What Luka loved the most was the music room that was one door away from the parlor. She loved to sing, and even write her own music. Yet, no one ever heard her sing. Singing wasn't allowed at the orphanage, Luka never understood why. She, nonetheless, never questioned the Madam. Once Luka arrived to her room, she was informed that there was a bathroom that was connected to her room. Just like Yuuma's and Rei's. Luka walked in. She saw this amazing room. Very Victorian Era atmosphere. There were at least three chairs in the room. One that sat in the corner by the large windows. Another sitting by the dresser. The last one being a swivel chair, sat before the desk. Upon the oak desk was a brand new laptop. The bed had what seemed to have pillars to hold the light crimson red canopy. Now, of course the bathroom was shown to be graced with white marble. She was already in love with this house. The bathtub was a Clawfoot Bathtub. The counter that the sink rested upon, was made of white marble. Luka could not believe her eyes. This was room was too good to be true. Luka jumped when she heard the maid's voice,

"Is everything to your liking? Is the room temperature to your standards?" She asked. "Splendid. Dinner will be served in twenty minutes." With those last words. The maid was gone. The night seemed to go by ever so fast. Rei had literally went in and read both Luka and Yuuma a bedtime story. Then giving Luka a first, she was tucked in. They said their goodnight's and went to sleep. Oh, tomorrow should be fun. So much fun!

* * *

The first day of school is always the hardest, especially when everyone knows your name. What you are into, and so forth. Yet, they didn't know who Luka was. The male and female students wanted to meet her. Yet, Yuuma was being protective of her sister. Luka did like that, no one had ever done that for her. Luka smiled as she went to the front office and got her class schedule. Luka happened to look up from the paper. She saw Miku hand in hand with Kaito. To Luka, Miku was an angel sent from Heaven. She was beyond the words of gorgeous. "She is so beautiful." Luka said aloud, not realising Yuuma and Len heard her,

"Who is beautiful?" Len asked,

"Oh, no one." Luka replied. Without giving Len another reason to talk to her, she walked away. Luka searched for her class, she was becoming frantic. That was when a voice of an angel spoke to her. Luka's back immediately tensed up.

"Do you need help?" Miku asked,

"Y-Y-Yes." Luka stuttered, she had became flustered. Also, she was in pure embarrassment. Her cheeks had become just has pink as her tresses.

"Oh. We have the same class. Come on. I'll take you to that room." Miku offered. How ironic, the first class that Miku had. She shared that with the new girl. Miku smiled towards the scared and frail girl. She wanted to ask, ' _Have you eaten anything'_? Yet, Miku kept what seemed like a rude question to herself. "So, are you new to this area? Or to this school? Or both?" Miku asked, trying to make small talk,

"B-B-Oth." Luka replied. She was beyond nervous being around, to her the perfect female on the planet. Once walking into the classroom, she was assigned a seat to the right of Miku. Surely, she wanted this class to end. She looked like she had a fever. The redness in her cheeks was not fading away. What could she do? This amazing diva was sitting next to her. She needed to find Yuuma. She didn't want to be in school any longer. She had enough, even though they had only gone through on class. She was embarrassed of her being, well, embarrassed. Once the bell rang, she ran out of the classroom. Finally, finding Yuuma, she was talking million miles per minute,

"Whoa. Whoa. Slow down." Yuuma chuckled. She heard the story over again. "Oh, come on, Luka. It couldn't have been that bad." Yuuma smiled. Now, to Yuuma. Her perfect girl was Gumi. Yet, Gumi was dating Len. In which made Yuuma ever so jealous. Yuuma looked over Luka's schedule, "Hey, the next class we are taking together." Yuuma smiled softly towards Luka. "Well, come on." Yuuma took Luka's hand and walked them to class. Of course during the long lecture from Hell. Yuuma was dozing off. She had not learned a damn thing. Once she came too, she saw the teacher right next to her. Immediately being asked what the answer was. She chuckled and guessed. To her surprise, she was right. Yuuma smiled, yet, when Gumi looked her way. She immediately looked away. "Dammit. Is she looking at me?" Yuuma whispered at her sister.

"Yes." Luka replied with a soft chuckle,

"Shit." Yuuma mumbled. The next class was everyone's favourite. Lunch.

* * *

During lunch, Luka saw everyone sitting with their friends. Her? She managed to sit alone. Something she been used to her entire life. Yet, that was short lived. A smile painted upon her perfect features, "Hey." She whispered towards Yuuma. She loved how protective Yuuma was. She was also very caring. Luka and Yuuma talked throughout lunch. She was finally opening up to someone. Who better? Than a sibling. They were smiling and laughing. Of course the food wasn't all that good. Yet, being around good company made anyone forget the disgusting taste that the food gave. Luka sighed once the bell rang. " _Dammit_." She thought as she slowly stood. Luka wanted the day, honestly, who wouldn't?

Upon going to her next class, she accidentally ran into Miku. Leading into both dropping their books, "Oh, god I am so very sorry." Luka stated, yet, once their hands touched. The feeling felt so right, and sent a shock to both participants. That took both by surprised as they finally looked at each other, "Mi-Miku." Luka stuttered with a whisper,

"I am sorry I never got your name." Miku stated,

"Luka. Megurine Luka." Finally, no stuttering. Just a simple answer,

"That is a beautiful name, Luka." Miku stated. "What is your next class?" Miku asked as she was literally right next to the female. "AH! I have that class next as well. Come on." Miku stated. Now she was beginning to blush with every second that ticked by. She waved to the teacher and took her seat. She was now sitting behind Luka. Miku wanted to reach out and touch the pink strands that rested upon the female's back. Miku was just now being weird. How could one person make her heart feel odd? Give her butterflies in her stomach. Wasn't that the job of her boyfriend? Honestly, she was feeling something different. In which only made Miku blush a little more. Once the last class was out. She took Kaito's hand. Miku witnessed Luka walking by herself, until Yuuma showed up. She smiled, yet, wanting to walk away from Kaito and go talk to Luka some more.

* * *

As the teenagers left the school, Yuuma and Luka immediately went to the limo. Yuuma wasn't allowed to drive. And Luka? Rei didn't trust her to even get behind the wheel. Luka understood that, she got into the limo. Yet, they went nowhere. Luka heard a knock on the window, she pressed the button to let the window descend, "Mi-Miku." Luka stuttered,

"I forgot to give you this." Miku began as she handed her the piece of paper. "Its my number, call or text me at anytime. "Miku smiled then walked away to meet up with Kaito again. She looked back, then smiled softly. As Miku and Kaito left the school premises, so did the Megurine's limo. Now, all she could think of, was Luka. She found her drop dead gorgeous. That was something that would drastically for a different direction for Miku. She had never felt this way for a girl.

As Luka and Yuuma got home. Yuuma yawned then threw her messenger bag against the floor. She looked back, "Yo, Luka." She snapped her fingers before her sister. "What has gotten you so distracted that you are just standing there?" Yuuma asked,

"I don't know how to text." Luka replied. How could she know? She was locked away from the outside world. Immediately Yuuma was showing her how. Along the way, Luka was nodding. She was surely getting the hang of texting. She had sent Yuuma ten in a row, just to test out her 'skills'. Finally, when everyone had gone to bed. Luka sent a lonely text to Miku, reading;

To Miku;  
' _ **Goodnight**_ '.

She never left her name or anything. The female blushed then smiled. Pulling the covers over her frame, she easily would fall asleep. Oh, how things were looking up? Yet, how would Luka know if Miku went that way? Luka didn't care, she could be content with being just Miku's friend. Nevertheless, who was Luka kidding? She had a crush on Miku since she heard her sing. Sneaking a radio in every now and again, while she was in her own piece of Hell. That was her way of escaping. Finally, Luka had fallen into a deep slumber. With only a smile upon her features. Hopefully, things were going to look way up for Luka. She needed this. A new beginning. A new life. Oh, was she about to get that new life.


	5. Tears of Teal

" _I had always been with one type of person. Someone that could claim that they loved me. I always thought I was never good enough. Yet, Mr. Hashimoto found me. He heard me singing, made me feel as if I was the most important person on the living planet. I knew that there were others. People who could sing. He chose me to become a Vocaloid! Me! Someone that never had been in a studio to get singing lessons. I knew at least three friends of mine that made it huge as well; Kaito, Len, and Rin. I really never talked to Meiko. She wasn't really a nice person. At least not when I met her. She was cold towards me, maybe it was because I stole the spotlight. I never got her really. She had been pursuing Kaito for at least two years. Maybe her anger was brought to her, because Kaito chose her over me. I didn't think much of it, really. I want everyone to be happy. This was the first year, I truly met Yuuma. It was hard to meet the new Vocaloid. Yuuma is mysterious, and when on tours Yuuma always wanted to be in a room, alone. Then there comes this bombshell, Luka. I never thought I could think of a girl like that. One that makes me blush, gives me butterflies, makes my heart flutter. Makes me feel happy. Isn't that supposed to be Kaito's job? She is new after all. I wish I could stop thinking about her. Yet, the more I try to not think of her. I continue to think about her. Like a broken record, yet, I would listen to the record over and over again till there was nothing left._ "

* * *

As Miku was getting ready for bed. A sigh rolled away from the diva's lips. She was removing the make-up that she had put on. The soft aquamarine hues staring back at her through the reflection of the mirror. Though she smiled, sadness took to her. Something she hadn't felt in a long time. Meeting Luka, made her realise that there was a lot missing. Made her really think if she was truly in love with Kaito. After all, shouldn't the partner bring the other happiness? What if they didn't? Did that mean that the person should just move on? Miku sighed softly, so many questions rushing through her mind. People were always asking for autographs, yet, no one asked if she was okay. Or how was her day. Not even Kaito asked these questions. Maybe she was really arm candy to him. Someone that he could call his 'hot girlfriend'. Miku wiped away the smearing make-up that was making a trail down her facial features. As the make-up was wiped off, she took off what made her pig tails stay in place. Letting her teal colour hair fall to become one. The young diva walked to her bed, slowly pulling back the covers, she slid her feet in first followed by her entire body. Clutching the pillow with her left hand, she wept in silence. Suddenly, she stopped as she heard a beep coming from her cell phone. The text was someone she didn't even know,

From **Unknown** :  
" _ **Goodnight.**_ "

This puzzled Miku, "Who the hell would just out of the blew send me a text like that?" Miku thought. She took in a deep breath, and began to press random buttons that led the text to look as such;

To Unknown:  
"Not to be mean. But who are you? How did you get my number?"

After hitting send, her heart began to flutter. Her chest seemed to become heavy, to the point that breathing seemed to be no longer an option.

From **Unknown** :  
" _ **Its Megurine Luka. And you gave me your number before we departed different directions. :-)**_ "

To **Luka** :  
" **I am glad you texted me. I was hoping that we could talk a little more.** "

From **Luka** :  
" _ **I glad you responded. It means a lot. Maybe we can grab a bite to eat this weekend! I need to get some rest. Goodnight, Miku!**_ "

To **Luka** :  
" ** _I would love that. Goodnight, Luka._** "

From **Luka** :  
" _**:-)** _ "

Miku held onto her phone, as she reread the small amount of texts that she had gotten from Luka. This made her night a little more bearable. In which she knew would make her sleep like a baby. Well, that was until Kaito sent a text to her.

From **Kaito** :  
" _ **Goodnight, baby. I love you. See ya at school!**_ "

To **Kaito** :  
" _ **Goodnight. I love you too. Ditto.**_ "

After hitting send, she immediately deleted the texts. After rolling over, she began to fall asleep. Something, well, someone made her actually excited to go to school. Luka.

* * *

Waking up to the soft nudge on her arm from her mother. Miku rolled over, "Yes?" She asked,

"Miku it is time to wake up. You have school today. Or did you forget?" Michi asked,

"I wanted to forget." Miku stated with a soft chuckle. Sliding out of bed, she immediately went and took a shower. The warmth of the shower hitting her bare back, made the tension to go away. After exiting the shower, she finished getting ready. Of course before brushing her teeth, she went downstairs. "Oh! Leeks with eggs!" Miku gleamed. Looking towards her father before taking a seat. "How was work?" Miku asked,

"It was fine. Saved a few patients." Hiro replied,

"Dad. What do you think about Kaito?" Miku asked, now playing with her eggs,

"Why do you ask? Did he hurt you?" Hiro asked,

"No, nothing like that. I just want your opinion on him. I asked once before, and you wouldn't give me an answer." Miku rose her head, to finally look her father in the eye,

"I think he is a no good dead beat." Hiro looked at his pager, "Looks, I got to go. Enjoy your breakfast and day at school, kiddo." Hiro kissed the stop of his head. Still he had the image of the young boy die on his watch. He shook his head, and drove off to work. He honestly did hate Kaito. He always thought Miku was too good for him. Kaito was the type of guys that used girls to his advantage.

Still playing with her food, Miku saw her mother. They had one of those heart to heart moments. Something that they hardly do, seeing her mother was too a doctor. Miku nodded real quick then ran to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth. Then onward to school. Miku wasn't ready to see Kaito nor Luka. She needed a peaceful day. Something she wanted to look past. As she tried to collect her thoughts. Happiness is a million miles away for a pop diva, such as Miku.

* * *

Once arriving to school, the teal hair diva saw Luka and Yuuma exit the limo. Miku wanted to so bad to talk too Luka. Instead she was put into an embrace, to her now she found disgusting. Miku put on that fake smile, that seemed to work. Practically all the time. She leaned into Kaito's arms. Miku was doing everything in her power to show that she was actually 'content'. Honestly, even if Luka hadn't shown up. Miku was having these thoughts of regret being around Kaito. "Hey." Miku finally said,

"Hey, beautiful." Kaito stated. "Did you get my goodnight text?" Kaito asked,

"Yes, Kaito I did." Miku replied,

"Good. Well, I need to get to class. Love ya, babe." Kaito didn't even let Miku say 'I love you too'. He was long gone now, patting his friends on the back as he talked to them. Only leaving Miku alone to her thoughts.

Entering Home Room. Miku looked and saw Luka sitting there chatting things up with Gumi. Miku sighed then took her seat. Once looking at Luka, made her feel weird. Once their gaze became one. They immediately looked away, with a blush to only roll over their features. Miku now tried her hardest to concentrate. Though how could she? She honestly was starting to develop a crush on Luka. Yet, she kept that to herself, she didn't need anyone know that she was starting to crush on a girl. Miku listened as the teacher went on and on. Miku sighed, she wanted to get out of this class. She wanted to be away from Luka. Not in a bad way, of course. She just wanted to stop blushing and smiling like some sort of psycho. Once the bell rang, Miku bolted out of the room. She immediately ran to her next class, giving distance between her and her now crush. She honestly looked like a maniac. She didn't need to run away from Luka. She really didn't.

Once Miku was in her next class, she watched a few others walk in. Gakupo and Gumiya for starters. Her eyes lowered, as she looked at her text book. Miku didn't know what was coming over her. Her thoughts were becoming erratic, to the point when Gumiya was trying to get her attention, she ignored him. Not that he was worried or anything. He knew that Miku got like this from time to time. He didn't dare bother her. Yet, he leaned over to talk too his boyfriend, Gakupo. Miku didn't even notice that they were talking about her. Miku glanced to the left towards the window. She saw Luka with her next class. " _L-Luka_." Miku thought, as she now began to blush once again.

* * *

Once at lunch, Miku went to sit with the pink hair siblings. She was of course stopped by Kaito, who literally forced her to sit with him. "Kaito, I want a different scenery. These are your friends. I am going to sit with Yuuma and Luka. After all we need to get to know Yuuma, he is the new Vocaloid. Remember?" Miku stated in a questioning tone,

"Fine." Kaito stood and took his tray. Once at the table he immediately sat down. He honestly didn't want to sit here. That was when he saw Miku blush. He wasn't sure why. Yet, now he was getting jealous. He didn't know that blush was for Luka not Yuuma. So, to break the silence, he spoke first, "Say, Yuuma. Do you have a crush?" Kaito asked,

"Th-at, was the most personal and random question I have ever heard." Yuuma snickered. "To answer your question." Immediately after answering that. She swallowed hard when she saw Gumi walk by. "Sorry." Yuuma made that really obvious, that her crush was Gumi. She looked at Kaito, of whom gave her the weirdest look in all of history, "What?" Yuuma asked,

"Oh, nothing." Kaito mustered. He now leaned in and kissed Miku. "I will see you after school." Kaito now stood, and walked away. Now, he could honestly say he wasn't worried. Seeing, that Yuuma wasn't after his girl. That, he didn't even know Yuuma was a girl. Kaito honestly didn't care. He had no threats. Yet.

Yuuma looked back and forth towards Luka and Miku. The awkward silence was getting worse and worse. "Yo! Earth to the chicks!" Yuuma chuckled as they seemed to snap out of where they had gone. "You do realise that the bell just rang." Yuuma now stood, "Well, lets go miss googly eyes." Yuuma teased. She knew that Miku was gaining some 'interest' in Luka. Which only made her chuckle. She wanted Luka to be happy, and maybe this was to be something promising. Though she wanted this for her sister. Yuuma couldn't shake the feeling that this could end badly, due to Kaito. She, however, kept that little feeling to herself. Leaving the two behind, she went to her next class. In which she knew in the next class for Luka, she shared that with Miku. Yuuma smiled way to big for her own good.

* * *

Walking into the next class, Miku took her seat behind Luka. She was trying to make every excuse in the world to find a way to talk too her. Instead? She sat there in silence. So many different excuses ran through her head. Reaching out, she was stopped by the teacher. She was called upon to answer some of the problems on the board. In which made her jolt backwards to move her hand instantly away from the other's beautiful tresses. Miku stood before everyone, and began to answer the problems on the board. In which all the answers that were given, were correct. Returning to her seat, she tapped Luka on the shoulder. Finally, making up the most stupid excuse, "I don't understand this problem." Miku mustered. Such a beautiful lie,

"After what I saw. You know the answer." Luka smiled. Their gaze was once again mixed with each others. "I think you have this, Miku." Luka whispered. As she turned around, she felt Miku's hand against her shoulder, which only made her turn around. "Yes?" Luka asked,

"I am sorry. I thought there was something on your shoulder." Miku replied. So, smooth. Miku sighed as she watched Luka turn around. Miku had no clue why she was behaving like this. Why did she want Luka to look at her? Why did she want to see Luka's beautiful smile? For the most part, how was Luka making her feel, Happy? Miku sighed as she heard the bell ring. Slowly standing up, she literally tripped. In which she felt someone catch her, when looking at the person who caught her. That person would so happen be Luka. "I-I'm sorry." Miku whispered in embarrassment,

"You need to be more careful." Luka smiled. She now walked away. Luka was trying to play everything off as cool as she could. Because she was having the exact same thoughts for Miku. Once again Luka and Miku went different directions. Homeward bound!

* * *

Once entering her home, Miku sighed. She was once again alone. Her parents must had been paged in. Miku made her something small to eat, then head upstairs to her room. After doing her bedtime routine, Miku crawled into bed. " _Why is it every time I am around her, all I think is about kissing her? Wishing that her and I were walking hand in hand? Goddammit! Why won't she leave my thoughts?!_ " Miku thought. She then sighed and rolled over. Looking at her phone, she went to her texts. Miku went to text Luka, yet stopped. " _I need to stop. I just need to cut my losses, and stay with Kaito._ " Miku thought. " _No matter how bad I want to get to know Luka and actually kiss her._ " Miku thought, then rolled over to the point her face was embedded into her pillow. Miku sighed, and did what she said she wouldn't do.

To **Luka** :  
" _ **Oyasumi, Luka-chan.**_ "

After not hearing from Luka, Miku felt a little sad. Then that smile returned, when she saw a text from Luka.

From **Luka** :  
" _ **Oyasumi, Miku :-)**_ "

Miku blushed like mad as she even squealed now. When she saw a 'Goodnight' text from Kaito. She simply ignored, and didn't reply. She would tell him that she had fell asleep. Then apologise. Right now though, she was read to sleep. Possibly dream of the female. Curling up beneath her sheets, Miku found herself fast asleep. Dreaming of who? Luka. Oh, how things change when one person just shows up out of the blue. Tomorrow would be a make or break sort of day. She was going with Luka out to eat, to get to know each other. Soon, good news would be thrown around. Though more so at Luka. The joys of being a teenager and big dreams.


	6. Luka Luka Night Fever

Miku jolted upward as she felt the vibration come from beneath her pillow. Miku saw the text from Kaito. He wanted to meet up, she knew what that meant. Either be humiliated by his words in public or be abused physical Miku never understood why she stayed in a relationship that seemed to become frail and was ready to fall apart. Though Miku was hurting within the relationship, she wanted to bite her tongue. She knew that her image was priority. Though she could care less now. She wanted to be happy, and how could one person just make her smile ever so much. Now, she was lost. who does she end up with? Does she stick with Kaito? Or try something new? Miku sighed heavily as she rubbed her eyes to read the texts better;

From **Kaito** [3:15am]:  
" _ **Hey. I want to take you out on date today. It'll be fun. And its been awhile. So, whaddya sa**_ y?"

From **Kaito** [4:30am]:  
" _ **Look, I am sick of your shit ignoring me. Its pissing me the hell off. The Miku I knew stayed up late on Fridays. Now, you are going to bed early. What-the-fuck-ever!**_ "

From **Kaito** [5:05am]:  
" _ **I am sorry. I guess I really wanted to talk too you. See you later. Love you.**_ "

Miku sighed heavily then sent back a text, that she would more or less regret later,

To **Kaito** :  
" _ **I am sorry. I did fall asleep early. I guess school is making me tired. So, I am sorry. Sure, we can go out on date later. Love you too.**_ "

Miku rolled over and went back to sleep. She just needed a couple more hours of sleep. Miku now remembered something very important, she was supposed to meet up with Luka today. Miku now jolted up. " _Shit_." She thought. Oh how this day was going to end badly.

* * *

Yuuma awoke as she rubbed her eyes with her middle knuckles. She tried to focus as she saw the bathroom light on, "L-Luka." She mumbled. She went to the bathroom and slowly opened up the door. What did she see? Luka frantically getting ready, "Lu-Luka its only like five in the morning. What are you doing?" Yumma asked,

"I am getting ready." Luka smiled. She saw Yuuma give her dumbfounded look. "Oh! I didn't tell you. I'm meeting up with Miku today. Miku's idea. I am really excited, yet, nervous." Luka giggled nervously,

"Okay. Still, its only five in the damn morning. What are you going to do, go to her place knock on the window, and ask her out right there and then?" Yuuma asked rubbing her eyes once again,

"Yu-Yuuma. I can't ask her out. She is dating Kaito. With that said, she is straight. Like I would have a chance." Luka almost spoke to discourage herself,

"Okay. Starters I wasn't talking about getting together intimately. And by the way. Miku may have a little thing going for ya." Yuuma smiled from ear to ear,

"Wh-What? Wh-why would you say that?" Luka asked, as she stopped,

"The way she looks at you. I mean, uh hello. She has been blushing like a fucking weirdo since you came to the school. I don't think that smile is for Kaito. Every time you walk in the room. Bayum! Blushing and smiling like some psycho." Yuuma stated with a warm and soft smile. "Just take it slow Luka. And can you keep it down? Some people like to sleep in on the weekends." Yuuma teased,

"I am sorry." She chuckled. "Get good rest, Yuuma." Luka knew that Yuuma was right. The pink hair female walked back to her bed. Maybe she needed to get a little more shut eye. Wouldn't that be a little better? Be well rested. Despite how many times she tried. Luka kept waking up, she then sighed. " _I will just get some coffee_." Luka thought then walked down the stairs, and saw the maid. She was doing the morning routine. Getting some coffee ready. Luka smiled as she was offered a cup of coffee, "Thank you." Luka smiled then took a sip. Best coffee in the world. Well, maybe all of Japan. Nonetheless, the coffee was amazing.

* * *

Miku took in a deep breath. She didn't want to blow off Luka, she couldn't. Yet, due to Kaito being her boyfriend. What else could she do? Miku looked at the time, she was meant to meet up with Luka at noon, unfortunately, what she was about to get. Would be the exact opposite of a happy moment. Miku had been ready for about two hours. During that time, Miku could've told Luka that she couldn't make the 'date' today. Possibly reschedule for tomorrow. No. Curtsy apparently was not in her vocabulary. Miku saw Kaito walking up to her, the time? **11:59am**. She was trying to act happy. Acting and being are two different things. Miku knew she truly wasn't happy with Kaito. So why was she blowing off Luka for a guy that she was falling out of love with? Miku kissed his lips, to see in the reflection of the window, the pink hair female. Luka. Miku saw that she had gotten yellow roses. Immediately without hesitation within the reflection, Miku saw Luka running away, "Be right back." Miku stated, without giving Kaito a chance to reply. Miku was chasing Luka, "Luka!" She yelled at least three different times. To finally see her stop. Here came the ass chewing.

"H-How could you do that to me?" Luka began with the soft voice. "How could you make me believe that you actually wanted to get to know me better? How?" Luka lowered her head, to hide what she called shame. Or as someone else would call them, tears. "I really was looking forward to getting to know you. I was actually finding a reason to give someone a chance, outside of my family. I wanted to trust you. I wanted to be able to say that 'Hatsune Miku is this amazing person, that I've read about'. But I can't." Luka took a deep breath, before she could let her voice break. "You are just as heartless as the rest of them. You are a lying and conniving bitch!" Luka whispered with just as much as heartbreak one could. "Don't talk to me ever again. As of now, you are deleted from my phone." Luka rose her phone upward, and pressed 'Delete Contact'. Once asked; ' _ **Are you sure, you wish to delete this person from your contacts**_ '? Luka immediately hit yes. "Goodbye, Miku." Luka turned on her heel and walked away.

Miku was left there, with no words that she could've said. Luka was completely right. She had literally blown her chance of getting to know Luka more. When looking down, Miku knelt down slowly to pick up the roses. She saw a card that read; ' _ **Yellow means friendship. A friendship that I know in my heart that'll never fade away. A friendship that will stay strong for the rest of our days**_ - _Luka_ '. Miku tried to hide the tears that began to smear her make-up. Miku slowly walked back to Kaito,

"Baby, are you okay?" Kaito asked,

Within a shaky voice that was so soft, Kaito barely heard the simple word; 'Yes'. When asked; ' _ **What was her problem**_ '? Miku didn't know how to respond, she just shrugged her shoulders. Miku had her date with Kaito. Instead of seeing Kaito, all Miku saw was the teary eyed female. The female that she would've rather spent her day with. Now, here she sat with a boyfriend that continued to ramble on and on. Miku didn't speak, and she nearly blocked every word out. Until he said, ' _ **I love you**_ '. Miku snapped too, "I love you too." Miku whispered. Slowly standing she felt Kaito's hand take her own. She didn't lace her fingers with his, instead she fought to stay away from the togetherness that their fingers were to be if they were had to be intertwined. Miku walked with Kaito, with no longer a smile. Just a fake mask, that made him believe that she was 'happy'. When she was the exact opposite.

* * *

At the same time, Yuuma was hanging out with Gakupo and his boyfriend, Gumiya. "So I said to he-" Yuuma was immediately cut off. She saw Luka literally look as if she was running away, "Be right back, guys." Yuuma stood and ran after her sister. She was concerned. Yuuma had thought that Luka and Miku were to go out and get to know one another. Yet, she saw Luka breathless as she had stopped running, "L-Luka?" Yuuma reached out to touch her shoulder,

Luka immediately swatted Yuuma's hand away, "Why?" Luka asked,

"Why what?" Yuuma asked,

"Why was I so blind to see that someone like Miku would even want to give me a chance? Or why did I believe that she even wanted to get to know me better? I was stupid, Yuuma." Luka whispered, with no tears rolling down her features,

"Whoa. What happened?" Yuuma asked,

"On the day, that her and I were to supposed to hang out. She chose to choose it with Kaito instead. When she promised me." Luka paused to put the tips of her fingers to her chest. "That she wanted to spend time with me to get to know me. I want to go home, Yuuma." Luka mumbled,

"Alright. But I need to make a stop to see Hashimoto. He is the big cheese of Crypton. I need to talk too him about the tour." Yuuma smiled briefly. "Luka, are you going to be okay?" Yuuma asked,

"Maybe one day. Just not today." Luka whispered. She walked with Yuuma to the car that she was not supposed to be driving. Yet, Yuuma was going to rebel. Once entering the vehicle, she immediately buckled up. She witnessed Yuuma do the exact same thing. Soon the car did a fast jolt as the car began to move. Luka had remained silent the entire way to Crypton. She had nothing to say.

* * *

Pulling up to building of Crypton. Yuuma looked towards her sister. She wanted to make her happy. In one way or another. Which there was a good way in doing so. Yuuma had heard her sister numerous of times singing. So, maybe what Luka needed was a career in Music. Yuuma smiled and brought Luka out of the car. She didn't tell her the entire truth of why they were there. This wasn't a visit to talk too Hashimoto upon her own accord. No. She was here to help Luka get started, in becoming happy again. Yuuma walked to the elevator and pressed the number ten button. "Are you okay?" Yuuma asked,

"Not really." Luka murmured,

"Eh. Things will get better, Luka. Just keep your chin up." Yuuma mustered. Once upon the tenth floor, Yuuma walked Luka to Hashimoto's office. "Hello, Mr. Hashimoto. This is my sister, Luka. The one I was telling you about. Okay, bye." Yuuma bolted out the door and shut the door behind her.

* * *

Now standing, Hashimoto walked towards the female, "So, Yuuma told me that you can sing. Is that correct?" He asked. His smile was softly. Though he did have a five o'clock shadow. His black hair was slicked back. He wore a regular grey suit with a white button shirt beneath the jacket,

"Ye-Yes, sir." Luka replied,

"No, need for the sir. You can call me, Mr. Hashimoto." He stated with a warm smile. "Tell me a little about yourself." Hashimoto motioned to Luka that she could sit.

"Well, I was recently adopted in to the Megurine family." Luka began, before taking a seat. "I absolutely love music. Music is my life, I couldn't live without music." Luka continued on. "Since I was a child, I wanted to be a singer. Whether it be in a band or going solo. Then when I first heard Mik-" Luka paused then looked down.

"Miku?" Hashimoto asked,

"Yes." Luka whispered then nodded,

"Well, I want to hear you sing. That'll tell me what do with you next." He stated,

"What do you mean?" Luka asked,

"Whether or not you become a Vocaloid. Follow me." Hashimoto stood then took Luka into the sound booth. "Alright, I want you to give it all you got." Hashimoto stated, "And don't hole back." Hashimoto was excited to hear Luka, after all Yuuma did rant and rave a how good she sounded.

Luka was to nervous. To sing was so hard to do right now. Yet, she knew that this was one of those moments. With a deep breath. Luka began to sing, 'World Is Mine'. Her eyes were closed, she now pretended that she was alone. To her nohow, Yuuma had entered the room with Meiko. Luka continued to sing, she didn't care right now. She was going to sing her heart. And oh did she. Not one moment did she ever go off key. She was singing the song perfect. Unknown to her, Hashimoto was not only stunned. No. He admitted to Yuuma and Meiko right there and then. That Luka sang the song a whole lot better than Miku. Once the song came to an end. Luka stopped. She tried to catch her breath, she was that nervous after singing the song. "Ho-How was that?" Luka asked,

"My office." Hashimoto stated, "Make sure you get everything ready." He said. He walked out of the room and went to his office. "After hearing you sing. It comes with heavy heart." Hashimoto smiled. "That I can't have you work for anyone else. Congratulations, Luka. You are officially a Vocaloid. Sign here. This will make it, you know, official." Hashimoto slid the contract towards Luka. He watched her sign the important document. "On behalf of the Crypton Family. I would like to say. Welcome to Crypton." He smiled, then immediately had to plug his ears from the squeal he heard. "Ready to make a single?" Hashimoto asked,

"A sin-gle?" Luka asked,

"Yeah. You know, a song that gets your name out there." Hashimoto stated,

"Yes!" Luka exclaimed. Walking back into the sound booth. She was handed a piece of paper. She only took five minutes. Once she was done, she literally had wrote her own lyrics. Luka didn't want another's work. She began to hear the beat. Luka was now singing for herself. The pink hair diva, was taking off. Her first hit, was to be; **Luka Luka Night Fever**. Luka didn't know that Yuuma, Meiko, and Hashimoto were fist pumping to the air. They too, were getting into the song. Luka was truly happy. Why shouldn't she be? She was the new Vocaloid. Luka was now on the fast track of being famous. Just how famous? Right now, no one knew. For Luka, fame was one thing, but being able to be on stage to sing her own songs was another. Luka couldn't stop smiling as she continued to record the song. Unaware to her, Miku had went into the other room. Even if Luka couldn't see, Miku was finally smiling again. Lets who exactly would turn out to be on top. For now, let the new diva sing her heart out. After all, she had came so far. She deserved this.


	7. Hopeful Fool

**WARNING:** Short heated scene. Very short. enjoy

* * *

" _Am I too look at others? Am I supposed to be happy with one person? Every time the male with short pink hair walks pass by me, I want to take his hand in my very own, and kiss his lips. Yet, how do I be faithful to Len, when my heart is now beginning to long for another. Yuuma, if he only knew that this heart wants to intertwine with his own. I guess, I will have to bite my tongue and pretend to be happy with Rin's twin brother, Len. After all, Rin and I are good friends. Maybe I can talk to her, and ask her advice. Play it cool, say its friend of mine. Would that even work? I am pretty damn sure that she will get the hint that it is me. Why should I even bother? I can do this. I can be with Len. I can be happy. I know I can. Even if I have to force the smile again. I swear on career, I'll do whatever I can to make things work...At least I hope I can._ "

* * *

Slowly awaken, Gumi sighed softly, " _Yay, another day._ " Gumi thought, she looked at the picture of Len and her. Her soft green hues took a moment to gather the scenery around her. Slowly standing from her bed, she went to the bathroom. She didn't bear to look into the mirror. She knew how bad her hair must look. She felt lost, truthfully. How could she not? Her heart was beginning to stray as well her eyes. Every moment, every class, and every thought would only take to Yuuma. After all, with their classes together, she wanted to reach out to him. Grab the back of his tresses to pull him into a passionate kiss. As the warm water began to steam up the room. The green haired diva took a step into the shower. The coldness that had taken to her frame, seemed to fade away slowly. The palms of her hands rested against the tiled shower wall, " _Why am I thinking this way? Why am I no longer happy with Len_?" Gumi's thought were literally all over the place, her body heaved as she felt her chest seem to collapse as tears began to roll down her facial features, " _Goddammit, Len cheat on me. Break up with me. I want to be with Yuuma. I don't hurt others, they hurt me. Am I not used to this? What next? Len and I get married. And I lose something I could never try, because I was a fool!_ " Gumi thought as she slid down the tiled, letting every smooth bump massage her back as she cascaded down the wall. Her legs were pinned up against her chest. Tears were taking to her legs. She had never felt this heart break, ever. Tho she knew that she needed to chose between happiness with Yuuma, at least she was hoping that they would be happy. Or Len who was now beginning to cause pain and confusion. Gumi immediately wiped away the tears, and silenced her sniffling when she heard a knock against the grain of the door,

"Gumi. Dear. You need to get ready, your brother is even ready." Nana stated, "Hurry up. You need to eat something." Nana smiled as she walked away from the door. She loved her children, Gumiya and Gumi. Gumiya being the eldest by a few seconds. Nana knew that Gumiya would always protect Gumi. Always.

After getting dressed, Gumi descended down the stairs. She Gumiya tapping his watch, she knew he wanted to get too school, so he could meet up with Gakupo. Tho she hide the pain behind her smile, she knew that her brother would notice. Which would lead to her spilling everything. Gumi was surely figuring out, even without a single touch. She was developing more of what seemed of liking. Than a crush towards Yuuma, "Bye mom." Gumi waved as she walked out the door with her brother.

* * *

"So, you wanna tell me what that was all about?" Gumiya asked. He watched Gumi shake her head. "Come on. Have you forgotten I am your brother? Your twin brother, in fact. We think a like. Well, not really. I am gay. So, I guess we don't really." Gumiya joked, "Seriously. What the hell is wrong?" Gumiya asked,

"I no longer love Len." Gumi whispered, "I-I-I" Gumi stopped as she saw the limo that she knew would be holding Luka and Yuuma. Oh, how she wanted to be in the limo with the pink haired siblings. She soon watched the limo drive off from sight, heading towards the destination. School. "Like Yuuma." Gumi mustered. Her face was now buried within her brother's ribs. "Why is this so hard? Why?" Gumi asked with the softness tone,

"Are you sure that its just you liking him? Or have you fallen for him?" Gumiya asked, "Sis. Look. If I have learned anything from dating, Gakupo. You just need to take life by the ba-" Gumiya stopped, "By whatever, and take what you want." Gumiya chuckled. He watched his sister pull away. "You gonna be okay?" Gumiya asked,

"I don't know. I really don't." Gumi responded. She walked with her brother to the school. The green haired diva, just wanted to get this day over. Unknown to her knowledge, this day was going to unfold in a very very different way. Surely, Gumi wished she could have predicted what was to come. Yet, who is too see the future? For if she even had, she couldn't change what was to come.

* * *

Yuuma waved towards her friends and then reassured Luka, to give Miku another chance. After all they were working together now. Once turning around, Yuuma and Gumi's hues seemed to become one. For the reflection of her cascaded against Yuuma's hues, and vice versa. Being the 'gentlemen', Yuuma was, she let Gumi walk in first. The female sat in her normal spot which was the desk right of Gumi. To Gumi's left, sat Len. Yuuma scoffed softly, she really wanted to have a chance with Gumi. How could she? She was female pretending to be male pretending to be her brother. After all, she knew this was helping her mother heal. So, what if Gumi and her got into a relationship? In the end they would have that intimate moment, for Gumi to know that 'he' is actually a she. Yuuma was thinking of how she could easily try to avoid her feelings, and eventually walk away from them. Yuuma took in a deep breath as the teacher began to talk. Her mind was surely elsewhere, when she happened to look in the corner of her eye. She watched the other femme turn immediately.

"Alright class. I want to do a pair exercise. Yes. This means. You and your partner, will have to work together. After all this a class that is to rely on participation. The assignment, you and your partner write an essay on different subjects. You will have to make a power point. Then present it before the class. Of whomsoever, shows the best pairing work, will get an A+. This is to not be a competition, more so, to see how much you know Japan History. Of course, to see how you work together. The pairs are as follows; Len and Miki, Meiko and Rin, Gakupo and Gumiya, Mei and Yuzu. Finally, Yuuma and Gumi. Now, in a week you will present your power points. I do not care how you do this. Work at the library, at each other's houses, or even here in the class. You may either begin today, or wait." The teacher took her seat. She had noticed one thing, how Yuuma and Gumi were acting. Now, she was wondering if she had made mistake. Then a smirk rolled over her features, she now wanted to see how this would pan out.

* * *

Lunch time! Best time of the day. Gumi couldn't keep her eyes off of Yuuma. Until she heard a snap, once coming too she saw Len's fingers before her face, "Sorry. What were you saying?" Gumi asked,

"I asked. Do you think Ms. Yashimoto will let us work together?" Len asked. His facial features went from a smile to a frown. He watched Gumi, his beloved, shake her head. Motioning that the teacher would not switch partners. "Then do you think, Miki and I can come over?" Len asked, yet again the frown seemed to have gotten worse,

"My house is going to be full, anyway. Gakupo and Gumiya will be there. And Yu-" Gumi cleared her throat, "Yuuma will be there as well. My parents are the type of people, in which one guest per child. You know that rule. At least you should remember." Gumi teased. A smile rose as she saw Yuuma wink at her. Gumi's heart rate became erratic. Gumi scanned the lunch room. She was witnessing Luka and Miku flirt. Kaito was out with a cold. Gumi couldn't look away, this was starting to fill her mind with more thoughts. Gumi's eyes widened as, unknown to the two divas Gumi was watching, she watched them sneak a quick kiss upon the lips, "Holy shit." Gumi thought Her hand rose to her lips, before imagining Yuuma's against her own. She felt Len kiss her, "See you tomorrow. I will text you."Gumi whispered. Hearing a dull; ' ** _I love you_** '. Gumi only repeated like a parrot. After all this was the last time she would see Len before tomorrow took to them.

* * *

As the final bell rang. Gumi watched Miku and Luka sneak another kiss before getting into the limo, "What the is goi-" Gumi stopped as she felt a chill take her spine. The soft spoken words came from Yuuma's lips,

"Are we ready?" Yuuma asked with a tilt of his head. He looked at what Gumi had been looking at. Her mouth had almost dropped to the ground. She had only gotten a quick glance. Was Miku cheating on Kaito with Luka? Yuuma just brushed that thought off, with the thought that the kiss was friendly. "Look, we need to go. I have not the slightest clue where your house is." Yuuma teased. She began to follow Gumi. The fresh air was doing her some good. She happened to look back and see Gakupo and Gumiya kissing and holding hands. Yuuma looked towards Gumi's free hand that dangled in the air. Of course, she had saw the books that was pushed up against Gumi's breasts. "Here." Yuuma stated, as she took the books away from Gumi. With a sudden motion, Yuuma's free hand brushed against Gumi's. "So-Sorry." Yuuma stuttered.

"I-I-Its okay." Gumi whispered in a stuttered tone. She watched the two lovers walk faster to walk past them. Gumi smile briefly. "Alright. Here we are." Gumi pointed to the red bricked, two story building. Seven bedrooms. Six and a half bath. A nice decent home. Gumi now realised that her parents were out of town. She, of course, knew that Gumiya would never allow any funny business. After walking into the house, she had already pants and moans coming from her brother's room. "What can I say, they love sex." Gumi chuckled then blushed as she heard a chuckle from Yuuma. "So, uhm. Where do we do this?" Gumi asked. Knowing that question sounded wrong, she immediately corrected herself. "Where do you want start the project? Here in the living room. Or in the dining room. Or we can go to my room. My mom lets Len stay in my room. Number one rule, door is left to be open." Gumi chuckled, "I guess she trusts to us too much. She doesn't even know that my brother and Gakupo are having sex." She laughed,

Yuuma soon laughed after her, "Well, uh, what place is more comfortable for you?" Yuuma asked,

Without hesitation, she said the following; ' _My room_ '. Gumi began to walk up the flight of stairs, she turned and saw Yuuma following. Once in her room, she walked in. Yuuma, of course followed.

* * *

Yuuma chuckled, "Damn, how long do they go?" She asked. Then heard a chuckle from Gumi, herself.

"Once they went a whole weekend. Our rents were out of town." Gumi gasped softly as she felt Yuuma's hand take her hand. Nothing serious, a soft brush. "Alright. What did we get as the assignment?" Gumi asked. This was that moment. She got to spend time with Yuuma. They began to talk about the History of the Goddess Himeko. They were laughing and enjoying themselves. After about an hour later, the awkward silence kicked in. "Say. Yuuma." Gumi whispered, "Can I ask you something?" Gumi asked,

"You just did." Yuuma teased,

"Okay, may I ask you something?" Gumi asked,

"Sure. What's on your mind?" Yuuma asked,

"When you look at me, what do you see?" Gumi whispered the question. Before an answer could be taken from the lips. Gumi felt Yuuma's lips against her own. Gumi's body began to heave. Oh, how she wanted this. Not letting the kiss break, she slithered her tongue in between Yuuma's lips, and let the tip of their tongues touch. That was before she wrapped her tongue around Yuuma's. A soft moan came from her lips. As she felt Yuuma pull away, "Wh-What is it?" Gumi asked,

"I-I should have never done that. You are with Len." Yuuma mustered,

"Le-" Gumi stopped. Now, she would state the biggest lie. "Len and I broke up." Gumi whispered. Now came the confession, "I like you, a lot. More than I should. I just can't help it. You make me happy, you make me blush, and sometimes I catch myself giggling. Yu-uma. It should be us. Us toge-" Gumi couldn't hesitate, as her arms reacted on their own, they wrapped around the back of Yuuma's neck. As the kiss took place to their lips. Gumi's body was heating up, she had never felt this. Then again, she was virgin. She wanted, no, she needed Yuuma. Right here, right now.

* * *

After breaking the kiss. Gumi was about to the biggest rule that was place for her. The door was to remain open with a male in her room. Tho she couldn't help herself. She walked back to Yuuma, slowly lowering her to the bed. Gumi was ready to lose everything. Yet, she felt her back become one with the mattress. She gasped as she felt Yuuma's lips take to her neck. She was already feeling that rush, that sensation that was making her quiver. "N-No." Gumi stopped Yuuma, "If you are wanting to leave a mark. Make it to where no one can see it. I almost got into trou-" Gumi stopped as she felt the cold air take to her petite frame, for she was feeling her white buttoned up shirt stray from her flesh. "Yu-uma." Gumi moaned out softly, as she felt the other female's tongue wrap around her sensitive nipple. Her body was taken to the lust that was becoming one with her body,

"A-Are you sure you want to do this?" Yuuma asked,

"Y-Yes. I want you to be first." Gumi whispered. She smiled to look at Yuuma, who had now taken her lips away. Gumi's breath was slowly becoming heavy as she kept the kiss alive. As their tongues fought for dominance. She groaned against Yuuma's lips, she felt the thin fingers of the other, brush against her clit. Gumi felt her panties becoming invaded with Yuuma's hand. Suddenly, she grunted as she felt Yuuma's middle finger slide into her. Gumi didn't want to stop, tho she felt a little pain, after all this was her first time. She couldn't stop, despite she was the one cheating. A soft whimper come from her lips. Gumi wanted to feel more, and was she going to feel more. She felt her skirt roll away from her thighs and soon her panties followed. Gumi's back slowly arched as she felt the warmth of Yuuma's tongue take to her clit, the moans of passion were now being muffled by her biting into her own wrist. Oh, how much she wanted to moan louder. Her hips began to buck against Yuuma's tongue, the sucking and the toying was wanting Yuuma to be inside of her already. She wanted to feel her walls be invaded by Yuuma. Of course, she wouldn't know that Yuuma's 'appendage', was a strap-on. "Yu-uma. T-Take me." Gumi moaned out,

"Are you sure?" Yuuma asked. She watched Gumi nod her head. She knew that Gumi wanted her to be naked with her. So, Yuuma made an excuse. In which to her surprise, Gumi accepted. Yuuma ripped the top of the condom wrapper. She took the rolled up side and began to roll the condom down from the tip to the bottom. She grabbed the base and slowly penetrated Gumi, she heard a gasp. "Yo-ou okay?" Yuuma asked. She watched Gumi nod. Now, Yuuma began to thrust slowly into Gumi, letting the other feel almost every inch of the strap-on. Yuuma, of course, wanted to please Gumi. So, the thrusts became a little deeper, yet, not to deep. She had to fake the moans and the soft pleasure grunts. She leaned down, as she now began to thrust into Gumi. Yuuma felt Gumi grip onto her shoulders. Yet, she wasn't going to stop. Yuuma scooped Gumi up, to let the female sit in her lap. Yuuma's thrusts were slow, yet, paced with Gumi riding up and down. "I-I love you." Yuuma confessed. She was ready to hear, ' _Lets stop. I can't_.'

"I love you, Yuuma." Gumi cupped Yuuma's face and kissed her passionately. Yet, her hips began to buck a little more against Yuuma, "Do-Don't stop." Gumi moaned, until the door swung open. She immediately jumped off of Yuuma. She watched Yuuma hide away. Gumi surely had been caught. She was just lucky that this action was done by Gumiya.

* * *

"Oh ho ho. Mom and dad are going to be pissed." Gumiya watched Yuuma gather her things and bolt out the door. "I ju-" Gumiya was cut off,

"So, its okay for you to take one up the ass. But god for bid the guy I love, is taking the purest thing I have to offer. He was wearing a goddamn condom." Gumi snarled. "Thank you. Go ahead. Tell mom and dad. Just imagine when they find out that there son is being fucked beneath the roof. Its a double edged blade, Gumiya!" Gumi snarled. She walked to the bathroom. She gasped in a little pain as she took this moment to use the bathroom. When she wiped she saw the blood. Of course she knew what that meant. She either had lost her virginity in that heated moment, or pretty damn close. After all, Yuuma was pretty thick. Of course that was the strap-on. Once walking back out, she saw Gumiya sitting in desk chair, "Don't even give me-" Gumi was cut off,

"Alright. Your secret is protected. And I hope mine is as well." Gumiya stood. "If Yuuma loves you in return. Then you can't call it fuckin' sis. Its making love. I won't tell mom. I promise. But are you okay?" Gumiya asked. "I know it should hurt. I mean it hurt when Gakupo and I-" Gumiya was not the one to be cut off,

"I do not need to know about my brother getting fucked in the ass. No thank you. Gumiya, I really do love Yuuma. And he admitted he loves me. But I made the hugest mistake." Gumi now broke down,

"Did he hurt yo-. What am I saying. I know he hurt you. After all it was your first time. But if that's not it. What is the hugest mistake?" Gumiya asked,

"I just cheated on Len. And I told Yuuma that Len and I broke up." Gumi whispered,

"Yeah. That is going to be a tough one to get out of. Gumi. You either break it off with Len. Or tell Yuuma the truth. Not like he won't know. When Len is kissing on you." Gumiya stood, "Good thing you wear a buttoned up shirt. Len, would surely see the mark Yuuma left." Gumiya chuckled, "Want anything?" He asked. He knew that she wanted something with carrots. He was surprised that, him and her weren't orange.

* * *

The next day. Here comes hell. Gumi walked into the school building. She saw Yuuma by her locker. That moment when Yuuma took her. Gumi tried to shake off the thought. She soon saw Len. "How was your assignment?" Gumi asked, trying to play off everything as cool as possible,

"Meh. We didn't get very far. Miki was getting distracted with the television and her damn cherries. How about you and Yuuma?" Len asked,

"We got a little far. Alright not really. We began to talk about the tour. How we were excited to have Luka with us." That wasn't a complete lie. She wasn't willing to tell her boyfriend that her and Yuuma had sex. "I better get to class." Gumi smiled, then she felt a tug of her arm. Their, Len and Gumi's lips, crashed against each other. As she pulled back, she saw Yuuma run from them. Gumi swallowed the knot,

"What is his-" Len was caught by the bell, "See ya after class." Len stated then gave Gumi a quick peck, and walked away.

Gumi bolted in the general direction of where Yuuma went, "Yu-uma." Gumi whispered,

"Oh, hey liar." Yuuma glared, "How could you?" Yuuma asked. "I confessed that I love you. And we begin to have sex. I think I took your V-Card." Yuuma shook her head. "Seriously. Thanks for playing me like a fucking violin. I won't tell Len. Just stay the hell away from me. I will finish the presentation. Just stay the hell away from me." Yuuma shook her head. As she began to cry right before the other diva. "You know." Yuuma paused as she brushed against Gumi, about to leave her, "You said you loved me. Thanks for the two knives in the back." Yuuma stated. She was now out of Gumi's sights as she walked to the first class.

Gumi was left there, to her thoughts and tears. Things could not end this way. Surely, that is exactly what was happening. Gumi had now became a hopeful fool. She wasn't going to give up on fixing things with Yuuma. She surely would tell the truth to Len. Breaking his heart, was going to hurt her as well. Yet. Her heart? Belonged to another. Gumi may had lied about the break up. However, Yuuma was hiding a much bigger secret. Now, the question is; if Yuuma tells Gumi the truth, will she still love Yuuma or fix things with Len to stay away from bitch? Oh, only time will tell.


	8. Lie, and Lie again

The bell rang loudly thru the hallways. People were literally to their classes, trying to make sure that they were in their seats before the teacher took attendance. Miku tried to catch her breath, why on Earth did she had to talk to Kaito before coming to class? Was she insane? Miku felt her heart fluttered as she saw the pink haired diva talking to another girl. Miku did get a little jealous, yet, she bit her tongue to hide the green monster. A smile rolled over her lips as she sat down in the seat that was left of Luka's. As the second bell rang, Miku caught Luka looking at her. Which only made the teal haired diva blush. As the teacher called out for attendance, Miku's mind was somewhere else. She was thinking about her and Luka. Being together. Holding hands. Kissing. She felt a nudge, then heard her name, "Oh. Here." Miku mustered, she heard soft chuckling coming from the other classmates. Miku lowered her head, till she heard the teacher talk again,

"Alright, class. As I have told the other classes. We are going to have a small exercise. I will be pairing with other people. By the end of the week you will present what you've learned thru a power point. You must put all of your effort into it. As in, I want to see heart behind each of the groups of two. You can not do this alone. You will work with your partner. Now, the following will be working together; Kaito and Mew, Rei and Ryuu, Miku and Luka, and finally, Hiro and Yoichi. You can begin now. Or you can easily wait till the end of the day. Remember, this is a graded assignment. You must work together. If you fail to do so, both of you will get an F. So, do work together." The teacher smiled then walked to her desk. She watched everyone work. She was just glad that this was the last class of the day. She just wanted to go home to her fiancee. She pinched the brow of her nose. Once the bell rang, she smiled happily, "Alright. You are all dismissed." She stood and walked out of the classroom first. Followed by her students,

"So, you got this, right?" Kaito asked, looking at Miku,

"I do. Have fun." Miku whispered. She leaned in and kissed Kaito. " I love you." Miku stated as she left with Luka. Finally, alone time with the pink haired diva. Who wouldn't want to work with Luka? She was gorgeous. Miku was getting too excited as they ventured to the limo. Today was going to be the day. Alone time. Get to know each other time.

* * *

Once at the limo. Miku looked around. Kaito was no longer in sight. She leaned upward and pressed a kiss to Luka's lips. Just a quick peck. Nothing more. Tho unaware to Miku. Gumi and Yuuma caught her in the act. Miku blushed as Luka now returned a soft kiss of her own, "Well. Lets get going to your house." Miku smiled like fool. She literally had a smile that could creep anyone out. How could she not be this happy? Once in the limo, Miku took Luka's hand and smiled. She knew she was going too far. With no hesitation, she slowly slid away, "I-I-I am sorry." Miku stuttered,

"Its okay, Miku." Luka stated. She no longer stuttered around Miku. She was trying to be strong at least. Luka looked out the window, she watched the scenery pass her. Letting everything become a reflection. Luka sighed. She wanted more with Miku. She wanted to be in Kaito's shoes. Luka just wanted to be selfish with Miku. Unaware to the thoughts of Miku. Miku wanted the exact same thing with Luka. Once at the house. The door was opened for the divas. "Thank you." She bowed to the driver, and headed up the stairs. Her house was a little bit bigger than Miku's. Luka looked back at Miku, then smiled. Luka walked to the door then unlocked, to only turn the doorknob letting both; her and Miku into the mansion. "Here it is." Luka smiled. Luka immediately looked for Yuuma. Yuuma must have been with her partner to the assignment. "Follow me. Did you want something to drink?" Luka asked,

"W-Water." Miku replied. She followed the taller female to the dining room. She rested her book bag on the floor next to her chair. Once sitting down, she saw the glass of the clear liquid. "Thank you." Miku whispered. She saw a nod come from the other female. "So, we got; 'Is the Legend of Himuro Mansion true'?. Miku looked towards Luka, of whom had her nose in the book to figure everything out. Miku swallowed hard. She wanted to strike up conversation, "Say, Luka." Miku tried to swallow the knot,

"Yes?" Luka looked up. Her smile was softly as she awaited the next statement or question,

"I am sorry, about the day I-" Miku was cut off,

"Its fine. I have forgiven you." Luka replied. "Lets get to work, shall we." Luka smiled then saw Miku stand and sat down next to her. "So-" Luka felt Miku's lips against her own. As much as she wanted to pull back. Her hand rested against the nape of Miku's neck. She felt Miku lean more into the kiss. Upon instinct she did the same. Her tongue was now graced by the other's. This was her first kiss. This kiss, she never thought she would have with the teal haired diva. A feeling that she always wanted. There was surely a spark, and now a fire growing within each other. As they pulled away, their saliva made a string shape. Luka bit down on her own bottom lip. Luka's heart became erratic, as she turned her face away from Miku's. This kiss was too precious to her.

* * *

As the hours ticked by. Luka and Miku were laughing. Should be working on the assignment. Hey! They had the rest of the week to finish the assignment. Miku rested her hand in Luka's lap, more or less rested her palm against the other's thigh. Miku leaned in and stole another kiss. When ever they kissed, time had seemed to stopped. Miku wanted to whine when she felt Luka pull away,

"We can't be doing this. You are with Kaito." Luka whispered. She tried to hid the tears that began to take to the corner of her eyes,

"If it means I get a chance with you. I will break up with Kaito." Miku replied. "This is where I belong. With you." Miku smiled. Things were looking up. This was looking promising. They could be together. Only if she got rid of the male with blue hair. If she could take that step, Miku had never broke up with anyone. She always was like a straight arrow. She always waited for the person to break up with her. She wasn't much of a heart breaker. She was the one that always got her heart broke. Yet. Sometimes things really never go to plan. Miku was falling for Luka, gladly. To break up with Kaito? Was going to be hard. Miku gave Luka a reassuring smile. Tho, Miku didn't think she could break up with Kaito. Not yet, at least. Miku and Luka spent the rest of their time kissing, and groping each other.

Miku stood and took Luka's hand, she went and managed to find a bedroom. She walked Luka to the bed, and laid down. Miku then, pulled Luka on top of her. Their kisses seemed to have heated up. Miku was starting to unbutton Luka's blazer. Miku gasped as she felt Luka's lips against her neck. She was getting turned on. Very turned on. Miku ran her fingertips up the spine of the other, then tangled her fingers with the pink fibers of the other's hair. Till she heard a loud bang sound,

"Luka! Yuuma! I brought home dinner!" Rei called out. "Luka! Yuuma! Anyone home?" Rei began to ascend the stairs. As the door creaked opened, she heard Luka talking about something. "Oh, there you are." Rei stated, as she looked over to Miku. "Oh, Miku. And of whom do I owe the pleasure?" Rei asked. She chuckled as she watched Luka literally take her palm and press the palm against the forehead. "Luka, have you seen Yuuma?" Rei asked. Before getting an answer, she heard the door creak open then close. "Never mind. I am sorry to do this, Miku. But its time to leave." Rei smiled. She watched the female stand, then walk down the stairs, "Luka. What the hell?" Rei asked. "I heard the jolt. I understand you want to have, well, you know. Just make sure that I am out of town." Rei teased. "Come. Time for dinner." Rei walked down the stairs. As everyone sat at the table. There was only awkward silence. Very awkward silence. Every time she tried to get her kids into a conversation, they just sat there playing with their food. After about an hour. She watched Yuuma and Luka stand then walk away. " _Okay_." Rei thought, " _That was weird_." Rei's thought lingered on.

* * *

The next day, things. Went from good to bad to worst. Luka wanted to talk too Miku about last night. She really thought they were heading for a new start. A better start. No lies. This was the moment she was awaiting for. Yet, she watched Yuuma run off with Gumi to soon follow, " _What the hell was that about_?" Luka asked. She shook her head then rolled her eyes. Luka then began to walk towards Miku. Until she saw Miku kiss on Kaito. Some break-up, right? Luka gasped. The gasp sounded shaky, as if her heart shattered into a million pieces. In which this had happened. " _W-W-Why_.." Luka thought. Tears began to roll from the corners of her eyes. "I-I-I hate you." Luka whispered. She turned, once starting to run away. Her books made a loud crashing noise. Which made some people stop. Her long pink coloured tresses flew behind her as she continued to run.

At the same time. Miku hadn't known that Luka had spot her and Kaito. She pushed away from Kaito, then ran after her. Miku's pigtails flew behind her, she was pushing people away as she continued to run. Miku wasn't going to stop till she caught up with the other diva. With that said, finally she grabbed Luka's arm. "Sto-p" Miku was trying to catch her breath. "St-st-op." Miku finally stood up straight. "I can expl-" Miku stopped as she heard Luka gasping for what seemed to be for air. Once inspecting, she saw the other crying. "Let me exp-" Miku wanted to go further,

"Explain what?! How you just lied to me?! God. How can fucking stupid can I be?!" Luka's voice was beginning to raise. "First, you kiss me. Then you tell you are going to break up with that disgusting bastard." Luka was lucky that no one was around. Well, or she thought. In the next room over, Yuuma was calling Gumi exactly what Luka was calling Miku; a liar. "I hate you. I-I-I really fell for it. Didn't I?" Luka asked. "Go to that bastard." Luka couldn't believe what was to be said,

"Stop calling my boyfriend a bastard!" Miku exclaimed. "I was experimenting! I am not a fag." Miku spat out. Miku couldn't even believe what she had said. Miku went to reach out to the other female, "L-Luka, I-I am so sor-",

"No. You meant what you said. I know you did." Luka shook her head. At that exact moment. Both Yuuma and Luka stated; 'You said that you loved me. Thanks for the two knives in the back'.

* * *

Throughout the day. The four that was in the dramatic party, were just, devastated. Yuuma and Luka just sat there in silence in every single class. When walking by Miku and Gumi they kept their heads down. Didn't stop to talk. Didn't stop to let them see their pain. Just didn't stop at all. During lunch, they made a few glances to see that Gumi and Miku were actually laughing. Fake or not. This only made the siblings hurt even more. Yuuma stood first, then took her tray where every piece of food rested. She hadn't even taken a bite. She dumped her tray then walked out. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Gumi lowers. Once Yuuma left, Luka did the exact same thing. Except, she showed off her pain. As she ran out of the lunchroom. Her right hand was covering her mouth as she tried to cover her whimpers. This day was just getting worse and worse with every second that went by.

Yuuma helped her sister up, "Come on." Yuuma whispered. She walked to the nurses office. She explained what was going on. The nurse, surprisingly let them go home. Instead of calling for the limo. They began their walk, about five feet away from the school building. Rain began to pour down. Yuuma watched Luka go into her purse and grabbed a small stick. Once she pressed the button, the stick became a nice sized umbrella. Yuuma took the umbrella, and walked beneath. Yuuma wrapped her around Luka's shoulder. Neither of them talked. Just the rain made the noise. Soft sniffle sounds went thru the rain droplets making a soft tapping noise against the top of the umbrella. Both literally just felt their hearts shatter. After about the three mile walk. Both Yuuma and Luka felt chilled to the bone. They separated and went to their own rooms. The maid went to talk, yet, left the siblings. They both, did not come down for dinner.

With Yuuma gripping her pillow, she began to cry. Tears were beginning to soak her pillow. She was trying to stop, yet, everything she had tried stopped. Yuuma heard a light tap against the door. Yuuma sniffled then wiped away the tears from her face with the bottom of her palm. "Co-Me in." Yuuma whispered in a shaky tone. She then saw Luka walk in, "E-ev-erything okay?" Yuuma asked. Immediately she felt Luka begin to cry into her. Yuuma immediately cried into her sister, "I-I-I fucking hate Gumi." Yuuma whispered,

"And I hate, Miku." Luka mustered. After about ten minutes of crying in each others arms. Confession time soon was whispered, "I am so upset. So very, upset." Luka mustered,

"Why what happened between you and Miku?" Yuuma asked. She lowered herself to the bed. She felt Luka's head on her shoulder. Both of them kept their hues onto the ceiling,

"We were laughing and having fun. Then all of a sudden, Miku just kissed me. It wasn't like a friendly kiss. It was full on a make-out session. I was blown away. Instead of stopping it. I kept going. She then promised that she would break up with Kaito. What did I see? Them making out. Then she called me a faggot. Well. Said she wasn't a fag. So. She broke my heart. Love sucks, Yuuma. Oh does it suck." Luka stopped talking. "Wait. Why do you hate Gumi?" Luka asked. She heard a chuckle, "What?" Luka asked,

"Gumi did the same thing. In a way. Tho, her and I literally had sex. I mean we went full blown." Yuuma sighed. "She told me, her and Len broke up. So, I fucked a taken woman. That makes me other." Yuuma sighed, then rolled her eyes. "I am sick of this bullshit." Yuuma sighed again. "Maybe tomorrow will be a brighter day. We will hang out. And ignore the bitches. What do you say?" Yuuma asked. Before an answer could be whispered. Luka had fallen asleep, "I'll take that as a yes." Yuuma chuckled. Yuuma soon fell asleep.

Tomorrow, oh how tomorrow was going to be different. Things may look up, or maybe go worse. Bring on tomorrow!


	9. She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

" _I have always been different from the rest of my family. They had fame, I was damned to what seemed to be Hell. People had smiles, I faked whatever feelings I could ever own up too. My family hated me, because I was different. Most of the time in the wrong ways. I began to act out. To just get attention. To feel as if I wanted or actually seen. I have always hid in the shadows of my family. They rose up, and I fell down. I used too know of love. Happiness. Blissfulness. Now, I know only of sorrow and despair. Smiles that seem so real to others, are anything but that. My smile is like a mask that has found away to securely rest against my face. Always hiding the pain that is deep inside. Heh. As the saying goes. '_ _ **No Pain, No Gain**_ _'. Maybe one day. I will know of true love, and true happiness. Till then, I will let the rain hide my tears that are invisible to others_."

* * *

The siblings slowly awoke as Yuuma looked at the time, "Shit. Luka. Wake up." Yuuma nudge her sister, "We are going to be late for school." Soon a chuckle left her lips as she heard a thud hit the ground, for Luka had fallen right off the bed and hit the floor. Laughter aside, Yuuma looked over the edge of her bed. "Lu-Luka are you okay?" Yuuma stuttered trying to hide the laughter that was building up again. Yuuma just shook her head, then saw Luka stand,

"Yeah. I am just peachy. You can be a pain in my ass, you know that." Luka stated,

"So, I've been I told. I am always a pain." Yuuma chuckled. The pink haired female walked to her bathroom and began to get ready. The female sighed heavily, she really did not want to go too school. She knew she would see Gumi with Len. Yuuma clutched her chest, she tried to not cry. Oh, she tried. Yuuma swallowed the know in the back of her throat. How could she even be brave for her sister, when herself was no longer brave. Just this sad hollow shell, that was once filled with hope was now taken away. With one kiss, one moan, one gasp. Most of all three little words; 'I love you'. All of that was taken away by a liar and a cheater. Yuuma sighed heavily, once in the shower, her shaggy hair covered her eyes. She gritted her teeth, her left arm dangled next to her, while the bottom her right hand was pressed against the tiled wall of her shower. The water descended down her flesh, some of the water dripped away from her breasts. "I-I hate her." Yuuma whispered. The tears now had flowed away to only mix with the water of the shower. The room began to steam up, as the hot water rushed loudly. Yuuma didn't say nor thought of another word. The female began to clean herself. Once she was done, she exited the shower. The female sniffled, her hand slid against the mirror making a crescent shape. " _Get a grip, just get a grip._ " Yuuma thought. As she got ready, she took an ace bandage, and wrapped the elastic fabric around her breasts. Once she was finished she exited the bathroom, to only see Luka sitting on the edge of her bed, "Luka, what's wrong?" Yuuma asked,

"Do we really need to go too school? Can't we fake being sick, and just stay home." Luka stated in a question tone. "I really do not want to be around her." Luka mustered. Her head rose as she looked towards Yuuma,

"I wish we could, Luka. Yet, we can't, mom would be so pissed at us. Not to mention, she would never trust us again, especially if we fake being her. We can get thru this, Luka. I promise." Yuuma smile reassuringly. She was at least hoping things would be okay. She wasn't sure herself. Yuuma grabbed her messenger bag. "Ready?" Yuuma asked. She was truly trying to hold her composure. Trying being the key word in the statement.

* * *

The closer the limo got to school, the most Yuuma and Luka wanted to go home. Once the limo came to a stop, Luka swallowed the knot that have seemed to been clinging to the back of her throat. She gritted her teeth, to hold back her tears. Luka slowly exited the limo with Yuuma following her. "Re-e-ady?" Luka asked looking back Yuuma. All she got was a nod. Luka took a deep breath in, and slowly released the deep breath that had been taken in, " _Here we go_." Luka thought. As she walked into the school, everyone turned and looked at the pink haired siblings. They were not looks with disgust. Their looks were more of, ' **I feel so bad for them. How could they do that to them** '? Luka walked passed them, tho once she looked up. Luka saw Miku in the arms of Kaito. Once the first bell rang, she watched Kaito walk Miku to her first class, in which both Luka and Miku shared. Therefore, before Miku could enter, Luka was already there pleading with the teacher, "Please. I implore you. Please take me out of this class, and put me in a different class time. I can't be here. I just can't. I am begging you, please." Luka was on the verge of tears,

"Alright. I can't let you switch classes just yet. You need to finish the assignment. I am sorry, Luka. In every class someone has been paired up with another. It is Tues-" The teacher paused, "Wait. You know what. I can pair you up with someone else. Let me check something." The teacher walked to her desk. Once checking the roster, she walked back. "Can you at least wait till tomorrow? I will pair you up, with Yoshi. The boy that he is paired up with wants to switch class times. So, you are in luck or coincidence. Either way. You will be going from zero hour, to fourth hour. Starting tomorrow. Please Megurine Luka take your seat." The teacher smiled, yet, the smile immediately faded away when she saw that Miku had heard everything. In which she knew something happened. "Hatsune Miku. Can I have a word with you?" The teacher asked. She now explained everything to Miku. That is when everything clicked. Both girls were in some sort of dilemma with one another. " _Drama, drama, drama. Wouldn't be high school without it._ " The teacher thought.

Luka let her gaze take to Miku, then immediately looked away. Her eyes now gazing at the smoothness of her desk. She never said a word to Miku and not even when she was called upon for answer to a question that the teacher had presented. Luka couldn't even think, once she looked thru the corner of her eyes. She could see Miku trying to hold herself together. Luka couldn't care, she needed not to care about how Miku was feeling. Once the bell rang, she felt a hand grip her arm, "Let go." Luka stated in a stern voice, "Now." Luka now turned to see that the hand belonged to Miku,

"I am so sorry, for what happened. Please don't make me suffer with having ano-" Miku was drawn back, and soon the class stopped to see the next scene unfold,

Luka began to chuckle, "Suffer? You suffer?!" Luka was getting irate, "How can you even use that fucking word? Huh? Did you not break my goddamn heart, hmm? Did you not lie to me making me feel like I was a fucking somebody? Yeah, that you did. Now, I am a nobody with no fucking heart. Keep it Miku, keep it like you actually wanted it, then lied. Keep it like the bitch you are. I can't wait for you stomp on it and spit on it. Because honestly, what else can you be 'sorrowful' for? Do tell! Go fuck the next partner. And leave me the fuck alone. As of now, I rather rip my own fucking eyes out, then see you. I rather rip my fucking ears off, to never hear your fucking voice. And I rather rip my tongue out, so I can never have to say your damn name. You're dead to me, Miku." Luka stated. Luka then spat on the floor before Miku, "Clean it up, like you always do." Luka was stating that Miku liked to clean up her mess with another lie. Luka turned around letting her tresses brush against the nose of the other. Once walking away, she felt a little better. Only a little.

Everyone just stood there in awe. They had no clue what to say. Nor did they ever see Luka like this. One of the girls began to murmur with another. Their statement was this; ' ** _Miku deserved it. She broke Luka's heart. Luka is this amazing woman. Why break her heart? Stupid bitch_** '. Everyone now walked out of the class after Luka had. All of them now rested in silence not knowing what to say. They did one thing, they left the teal haired female to cry in the middle of the classroom.

* * *

Though Yuuma pleaded with the teacher. She didn't get what Luka did. Yuuma was forced to be with Gumi. She just hated herself for having sex with her. Worse of all admitting she had, well, has feelings for her. Yuuma took her usual seat, once she looked up. She had seen Len kissing Gumi. Her head dangled there, just looked at the desk. Yuuma took in a deep breath, then heard the teacher go on with her lesson. Yuuma happened to look over at Gumi, of whom seemed happy..Again. Yuuma wanted out of the class, yet, unlike her sister she wasn't allowed to leave. She slowly stood, "May I use the bathroom?" Yuuma asked. Gritting her teeth, now was not the time to break down. In a few moments she was going to break down.

"Here. Hurry back." The teacher smiled, soon the smile was gone. She wasn't sure what was going on. Despite being a teacher and always needing to be there for her students. She knew that she shouldn't get herself involved with Yuuma's personal life. As much as she wanted to help, she knew that this was a serious matter that was literally out of control. Hell, just a few hours before. She saw Luka getting in Miku's face, and yelling at her. Which almost made her chuckle. Due to she had heard what was going on. Luka had finally stood up for herself, and in some rather weird way, she was proud of her.

Once in the bathroom, Yuuma opened the stall door then almost made the door slam shut. Once locking the door, she slid down the metal wall. Pulling her knees against her chest, she began to weep. The tears just flowed like a waterfall. Her throat became tight and dry as continued to cry. Her hands gripped the front of her pants, and soon her head was against the metal wall. Yuuma's head was tipped upward, which made the tears cascade against the bottom of her jaw, to suddenly make a V shape as they collided and slid down her neck. "Wh-" Yuuma didn't even finish her thought, there was no reason to. Yuuma just say there, that which seemed like an eternity, well, hours. Her chest heaved as the weeping became more intense. Yuuma then wiped away the tears when she heard a voice calling out her name, "Y-e-s?" Yuuma asked thru the shaky noise of her voice. Who stood at the doorway of the male's bathroom? Gumi.

"Yu-Yuuma." Gumi took a step in. She knew that this was against the rules, yet, she didn't not care. "Ple-ease hear me out." Gumi now reached out to Yuuma, to only watch her take a step back. "Please listen." Gumi began, but was never allowed to finish,

"There is no explanation that you can give me, that'll stop this pain that you have left me to bear. There is no apology strong enough to have me forgive you. There is no justification that will allow you to stay in my life. There is no hope for us now." Yumma whispered then took a step to leave. "Gumi, please move." Yuuma mustered. Once Gumi stepped aside, Yuuma left the bathroom. She heard the bell ring, and she immediately went into the classroom. Once grabbing her belongings, she headed to lunch. She just wanted this day to be over.

* * *

Once at lunch, Yuuma and Luka sat alone. As usual. They didn't talk, just played with their food. Despite Meiko being more friends with Miku, she walked over towards their table, "Mind if I sit with you?" Meiko asked. She had no response, just a nod from them both. Meiko felt really bad for them. She looked over to Miku then Gumi. They seemed to be having fun, yet, the siblings were not. Meiko then saw her fraternal twin, Meito, sit next to her. "I can't get them to talk." Meiko leaned over and whispered into her brother's ear. Meiko began to play with her food, till she heard the deepness of her brother's voice tried to kill the silence,

"So. What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Meito asked,

"I-I need to go too Gumi's. The bitch wouldn't let me out of her class." Yuuma responded,

"Meet my new partner for the assignment. I am sorry that she wouldn't let you out of your class, Yuuma. Think of it this way though. We are in the same class now." Luka tried to lighten the mood. Which in deed bring a smile to Yuuma's lips. "Yuuma, it'll be okay." Luka reassured her 'brother'. "I need to know, are you going to be okay?" Luka asked,

"In due time, Luka. In due time." Yuuma replied. She immediately stood and dumped her tray of food. With a glance towards Gumi, she saw Gumi stop smiling. Her features became that of heartbreak. Unaware to Yuuma, this act was so very fake. Gumi was/is truly in love with her. Tonight, of course was going to suck. All because Yuuma couldn't get out of her class and go into another. Yuuma walked to her next class. As the hours ticked by, the more Yuuma got anxious. She was going to have too get over the pain that was caused, and work with the diva that broke her heart. Yuuma was only hoping that, Gakupo and Gumiya would be there to lessen the tension.

* * *

As Yuuma walked with Luka to the limo. She stopped, releasing she needed to walk with Gumi. Yuuma took a deep breath, yet, when she turned. Her hues began to widen as she the female that was walking towards her. The female was in a school uniform, much different from that of her own. The blazer was black with a red insignia. Her skirt was plaid, yet the skirt was red and black. She wore what seemed to biker boots. The female's skin tone was the colour of porcelain, with her raven coloured tresses blowing only slightly in the breeze that was lifting the hair upward. Tho being a distance from the other female, anyone could see her piercing blue hues. That were very much real. With that said, everyone that saw her could only think; ' _ **She is perfectly hot**_ '. Yuuma saw a ring shimmer in the light, that is when Yuuma knew that the female had her lip pierced. As the girl got closer, she saw that she had her septum pierce. Soon enough everything clicked and fast,

"Well, well. If it isn't Yuuma." The female's voice was soft, yet, raspy in a very sexy way. "Well, don't act like you don't know." The female snickered,

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Yuuma asked,

"Well, hello to you too." The female snickered, "And you must be, Luka." She now walked around the female, "What a perfect fit, to the family." She made her tongue open for a moment to bear that she even had her tongue pierced.

"Yuu-ma? Who is she?" Luka asked,

"Our cousin, Akuma." Yuuma replied,

"Wait. Our cousin?" Luka questioned, "She doesn't look Ja-" Luka stopped before being cut off.

"Japanese?" The female stated in a question tone, "Oh, darling. My mother is Hungarian. Do not fret. I am not a Vampyre." Yet when the female smiled, she did have what looked like fangs. "And by the Yuuma, I don't go by that name, anymore." Her hues were so sharp, that any look she gave could easily pierce the soul. After all, what do the kids call someone like her a; ' _ **bombshell**_ '? "Call me-" She paused, "Melinka." She grinned.


	10. Can't Hide From Me

" _I was jealous of those pink haired assholes. They always got everything. From their precious home to their singing careers. How was this quite fair? I lived my life in; a garbage of a home. I spent every waking moment asking myself if I was going to manage for a moment of peace and quiet. And furthermore, after being hurt by own father religiously. He didn't care about me, even he always said he did. My mother sat and watched, as she drank herself practically to death. Anyway. I guess being jealous of losers, isn't where I need to keep myself. I mean, hell, one came from a fucked up orphanage. How she lived in that shit box I will never know. Heh. I guess life throws us stones wherever we may go. But what my aunt Rei doesn't know, I was moving in with them, whether she liked it or not. Why? Well, I guess everyone will know eventually know. I ran away, and this time for good_."

* * *

The short pink haired female looked at the black haired female, she was quite speechless. She had never thought she would see her cousin again. For she was told she had been disowned from the family. Yuuma remained silent, there were no words that could be said for this is the first time she had seen; Akuma, well, Melinka in many years. Yuuma just stood there with no words to be said, what could she say? Melinka ran away from home, then went back home; then ran away again. Now, this gothic chick stood before the female singer. She finally took in a deep breath, right before she was going to say; something, she was immediately cut off,

"So, uh, Melinka. Why are you here? I mean how did you know that Yuuma and I were just getting out of class?" Luka had asked,

"Hmm. Well, why am I here? I need a place to crash. My parents hate me. My boyfriend is being prick. I just need a place to stay for a bit." The black haired femme shrugged. The accent though, as people walked by, she felt like she was being stared at. As the blue hues watched everyone walk past her, she caught a glimpse of a female with short brown hair, and sort of skimpy of an uniform, that one would expect should be against school policy. As their hues had connected, Melinka immediately looked away, and put her attention on her cousins. Now before she could get another word in, she heard Yuuma's voice,

"Does mom know that you are staying with us? Or was this something that you decided without consulting our mother?" Yuuma asked with an arc of her brow.

"Heh. You know me all too well, Yumma. I left home, without letting aunt Rei know. Look, Yuuma, I really need a place to chill. I have already told you why. Can you get aunt Rei to understand?" Melinka questioned, "Please, Yuuma." Melinka was quite begging by this time; with a nod from her cousin. She smiled almost oddly brightly. As she walked with her now cousins, she saw the limo. Immediately jealousy took over, with a moment of honesty, this should've been Melinka. The black haired female had everything going for her, until she screwed everything up. She started drinking; after all she had watched her mother drink constantly. Nevertheless, she got into the limo before catching a glimpse of the brunette once again. As the limo began to move, Melinka looked out the window watching the scenery pass by, the silence took the limo. Melinka nor the 'twins' spoke the entire the way towards the manor. Melinka saw the manor creeping up closer and closer. Either Melinka was going to be homeless, or her aunt was going to take her in. Of course she knew that her aunt wasn't going to take her in with open arms. Melinka witnessed the limo door open, as the driver let Melinka. With a deep breath she walked to the door first and slowly walked in. Immediately she saw her aunt standing there. Melinka immediately waved towards her aunt,

"What the hell are doing here, Akuma?" Rei asked,

"It—" Melinka stopped as she heard Yuuma's voice,

"It's Melinka now, mom. She needs a place to crash. She was kicked out again, and so she knew she could find sanctuary here. Mom, I know the history with Melinka. But give her a chance." Yuuma stated,

"Fine, but Melinka if you do anything as in acting out; and getting yourself in trouble with the law. You are out. Do you understand me?" Rei asked,

"Yes, aunt Rei." Melinka whispered, "Thank you." She mumbled. Melinka walked to the bedroom she was going to call her own. The maid had everything set up while she was eating with her cousins and her aunt. Surely, she was going to be forced to go to the same school that her cousins attended. And who was that brunette? Holy shit, she was hot. Melinka took in a deep breath, and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Melinka was handed her schedule, she smirked. Luckily, Yuuma had put a good word in for her, she got a class that she wanted more than the rest; Astronomy. She was quite the girl that loved the unknown, but she was an outsider anyway. Of course, with everyone's uniform being blue. She wore her old school uniform. Black blazer, black skirt, the white buttoned up shirt, and of course the black and blood red tie. Melinka added a little twist, she wore biker boots. Melinka walked to her first; Physics. Give this 'bombshell' credit, she was quite smart. As she walked in, she heard that sexy whistle towards. Melinka chuckled softly; then headed her desk. She felt her phone vibrate,

From Raze:

" **Babe! I am so sorry for everything. Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. You know how I get when I am angry. I didn't mean to slap you. Melinka, I love you**."

To Raze:

" **You need to fucking stop. Alright? I am sick of this fucking shit. You say you're sorry, then you fucking slap me. What the fuck is your problem? Raze, babe, I am giving you one more chance. Understand**?"

From Raze:

" **Alright, babe. I will do better, I promise. So, when can I see you? I miss my vampire babe. Heh. Crazy we have been dating since we were 14. :) 3 So much love to you, babe**!"

As Melinka went to text, she saw the teacher hovering over her, "It was important. I swear." Melinka gave quite the smile, of knowing sure as hell she was in trouble,

"First day, and you already going against the rules; from the uniform to you texting in my class. Not a good start for you, Akuma. I—" The teacher being stopped in her tracks, she heard the black haired teenager's voice,

"It's Melinka. Not Akuma." She stated coldly,

"Fine. Melinka, I will let it slide for this time. Now put away your phone, and learn something." The teacher went on with her lesson. He looked back towards Melinka, and sighed as she had; went back to texting.

As classes passed by, Melinka sat there, with one earbud in her ear listening to music. She, of course, made damn sure well that the music wasn't blaring. Finally, hearing the lunch bell ring; she was stopped by the teacher, "Yes?" Melinka questioned,

"I need you to pair up with someone. I have done this with all of my classes. Your cousins Yuuma and Luka are working on this assignment as well. Now, seeing there is a student that is in need of a partner, you will pair up with her. Meiko is her name. Oh, and Melinka, if you would retain from listening to music while in my class, that would be a good idea." The female teacher let Melinka leave the classroom.

Once at lunch, Melinka immediately stepped out, and lit up a cancer stick. As she stood outside, she leaned up against the wall. With a drag, she slowly exhaled the toxic smoke. She saw that same female that had been walking around and somehow making sure that Melinka noticed her. With a roll of her eyes, she took in a deep breath. She hated this school already to many damn rules. Melinka saw the female walk towards her, " _Shit, shit shit. What the fuck does this bitch want? Is she one of those bitches that tells me how I can and I can't live my life? She is a hall monitor or whatever they call those snobby little tattletales. Fuck_." Melinka thought,

"Are you, Melinka?" The brunette ask,

"Who the fuck is asking?" Melinka asked with a hiss,

"Your partner. Meiko." Meiko stated with a cocky tone. "And you're not allowed to smoke. You should know that by now. Your uniform is even wrong." The brunette femme stated.

Melinka tilted her head, after taking a drag she blew the smoke into Meiko's face, "I don't give a flying fuck what the rules are. You stay out of my fucking way; I will stay out of yours." Melinka flicked what was left of the cigarette at Meiko's forehead, before walking away.

" _Bitch_." Meiko thought. Meiko shook her head, and went the other direction before looking back at the bitchy female.

* * *

Finally! School was out. Melinka was stopped by Yuuma and Luka, "What?" Melinka asked,

"We heard that you got paired up with Meiko." Yuuma busted up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Melinka questioned,

"She is like the worse person to work with. I mean she was nice to us, because we were going through something tough. Yuuma with Gumi and me with Luka. We are still going through it, but, oh god you are so damn screwed." Luka was lying. She wanted Melinka to go through Hell. Just for shits and giggles, of course. Everything stopped as she saw male walk towards them, "Melinka. Yuuma. Who is that?" Luka asked.

"I have no clue." Yuuma whispered,

"Raze?!" Melinka ran to her boyfriend. "Oh my god, what the hell are you doing here?!" She asked with excitement.

"When you stopped talking to me, I had to find my girl. So, guess what?" Raze asked.

"What?" Melinka asked,

"I got transferred! I am going to being go to this school." He grinned. Now, Raze had black hair, he had a smile that would make anyone melt. His right eyebrow had two piercings, his lip was pierced, and so was his neck. He had a tattoo that showed from his collarbone. By all means, everyone knew why Raze and Melinka fit perfectly together; they were ' ** _bombshell_** ' sexy. "So, my mom, rented me out an apartment. So, I will be close, well, close enough. I will text ya later, I am sure you want to get home. See you." Raze stated. Before of course getting some tongue action with a deep kiss.

After the kiss, Melinka's expression changed as Raze walked away. She knew how Raze could get; now she was to; terrified, to even move. Swallowing the knot in the back of her throat, she remained standing there in silence, until she heard a snapping noise,

"Yo! Earth to Melinka." Yuuma stated,

"Sorry. What's up?" Melinka asked,

"We need to go to the library. Wanna go?" Yuuma asked.

"Yeah. Sure." Melinka replied. She walked with her cousins. Raze terrified her. Completely terrified her. He had at one point raped her, beat her to the point she ended up in the hospital. Why in the hell she was still dating him, she didn't even know. Her thoughts were only on her boyfriend now, she didn't speak the whole way to the library. She honestly had no words, and she wasn't going to have any for quite awhile.


	11. Pressure

At the library the three; Melinka, Yuuma, and Luka, sat together. As they began to study together, they could hear the cracking of the books being opened; the silence was almost unbearable to be honest. People were coughing softly, as they continued to do whatever they were supposed to do. Whether they were studying, researching, and so forth. As the three continued to do what they were doing. Everything had seemed, once a woman with green hair walked in, followed by one of the colour of teal. The black haired female saw her; cousins expressions change, and the silence was broken with a choking sound. The black haired femme; watched how they looked at the divas. She slowly put two and two together, for she remembered what Luka had told her. Could these two be the ones that were causing the 'twins' problems? Suddenly, the answer to the question was quite answered, as two males walked in. One with blue hair, and the other being blonde.

Everything hit Melinka like a ton of bricks, that the two females must have hurt Yuuma and Luka. What could've they done? She was now trying to figure this out. Maybe they hit them, or maybe they had their boyfriends beat them up. Finally, with the looks they gave, and seeing the tears fill Luka's eyes. Melinka realized of what happened. Their hearts were broken, they had to be hurt so bad that they were about to cry. She watched Yuuma stand first then, Luka soon followed. Melinka watched the 'twin's walk away, Melinka sat there in silence, not sure how to bring her cousins back. She sat alone, something she was used to. Nonetheless, she stayed alone, as she continued to read upon the assignment she was to share with Meiko. As she continued to read, the female sighed as she looked towards the females, of whom was trying to seem happy. Melinka shrugged, as she stood she turned a little too quickly and immediately ran into Meiko. Cliché, yes for how people meet.

"Shi—" Melinka sighed, "I am sorry."

"Its fine, Melinka. Don't worry." Meiko stood. Then walked away, she didn't want to be around Melinka after the little incident that happened just a few hours before. Meiko stopped, then sighed. When she turned around to say something towards Melinka, but she saw the female was gone. Meiko knew if she got close to Melinka, she would hurt her just like all of the people she had liked in the past. Meiko immediately went back to her group of friends and went to work on the assignment that her and Melinka are to work on together.

Melinka had finally caught up with Yuuma and Luka. She could see the pain within them. How in the hell does someone ask what's wrong, especially on this sort of thing? After all, they were about to cry in the library. With that said, Melinka remained silent with them, not trying to sound bitter, but she was not going to get into their business, and she didn't have a reason to do so. Why? Because that was their life, not hers, she slowly looked up to the sky. Maybe the tears of the sky would cover the ones that Yuuma and Luka had produced. Melinka swallowed hard, still not what to say, hell she was going to clear her throat, yet she decided against this sort of action. Finally, once home, they walked in silently. No one said a word, not even after they had been addressed.

Melinka had built up enough courage to talk to Luka first, she decided after dinner she would talk to Luka first. After all, they are family, right? The dinner seemed very off putting, as everyone remained silent. The mother and aunt tried to get the three teenagers to speak, and all she got was complete silence. Once the awkward dinner was over, Melinka, Yuuma, and Luka left the dining room and went their separate ways. Well, this was until Melinka walked to Luka's room, and knocked on the door,

"Luka?" Melinka called out,

"Leave me alone." Luka replied,

"Please let me in." Melinka whispered against the door. Hearing a click, Melinka entered the room. She saw how dark the room was, seemed like something that would be in a horror movie. "Luka, what's wrong?" Melinka asked,

"Why the hell do you give a shit?" Luka asked. "I am sorry—." Luka murmured,

"It's fine. I get that all the time." Melinka replied. "Wanna tell me what's going on?" Melinka asked.

"Where do I begin?" Luka questioned, "I fell in love with a girl. I looked at a billboard every single damn day when I was in hell. I thought she loved me too. I worked with her, we got close. Then we kissed, it was like magic, maybe too much fireworks had gone off. All of a sudden, I find her back with her boyfriend. What kind of bullshit is that? It broke my heart, and still does. I can't look at that bitch the same, and every time I think about her, I rather put a gun to my head and pull the trigger. But I can't. Do you know how hard it was for me to trust anyone? I was raised in a fucked up place, then to get treated like this?" Luka sighed,

"Uh. Luka who was it?" Melinka questioned,

"Miku Hatsune." Luka answered,

"Well, shit. Look, Luka I know what it's like to be in that situation. I dated this guy; that constantly broke my heart. And beat me. Of course, I never knew he was married. Heh. Also, I was in a bad place at the time. But Luka, don't beat yourself over it so much, because guess what? It's her lost, and a huge lost it is. Because I have only known you like a day, and I already tell you, you are an amazing young woman." Melinka smiled reassuringly,

"Thank you, Melinka. You are really cool, by the way." Luka whispered,

"Now, well, thank you. But what's wrong with Yuuma? Let me guess, the same thing, just different chick?" Melinka questioned. She immediately saw her cousin nod. "You two deserve better. You really do." Melinka smiled. The black haired female hugged her cousin, "Stay strong, and keep your head up." Melink waved, and suddenly was going as she walked out of the bedroom. Could tomorrow be a better day?

* * *

As the day began, the pink haired female looked towards Melinka and Yuuma. She knew that this day was going to be quite hard to get through. As the limo pulled up, the teenagers got in, and headed towards school. Each of them had their problems, mainly love troubles. Yuuma with Gumi, Luka with Miku, and Melinka with Raze. Complications have become the biggest problems in their lives. The worse of them was more than likely Melinka. Raze was abusive in all aspects. As the limo pulled up to the school, Melinka got out of the limo first, which she was immediately greeted by; Raze. Melinka swallowed the knot within the back of her throat, she felt her hand took by Raze, of whom walked her into the school, she remained silent as she walked with him to the first class. With a kiss to seal the moment of watching her boyfriend knowing that he had Melinka beneath his thumb,

"Alright. I will be here after class, and you better be here." Raze almost demanded. "I love you, Melinka." He smirked,

"I love you too, Raze." Melinka replied, and watched her boyfriend walk away. She had got a glimpse of her cousin, Luka. She watched Luka point towards the male, Melinka only nodded then went into her class. She sat there in complete silence. She twiddled her thumb beneath the desk; then she saw Meiko, which made her heart flutter. Melinka lowered her eyes, and soon looked out the window. She just wanted this day to be over. As the bell rang; she and Meiko were stopped by the teacher,

"A little birdy told me that you two are not working together. I don't want to give you two F's. You will work together. Or I will be forced to give you F's. You know that rules, both of you. Everyone is working together. Now you two will too." The teacher rolled her eyes. She allowed the brunette and the black haired female leave the class.

"What the fuck was that about?" Raze greeted Melinka. "I said meet me here after the bell rang. Why did that bitch need to talk to you?" Raze asked,

"Just class work bullshit; calm down, Raze." Melinka whispered. She was getting tired of this. Suddenly, she witnessed Yuuma and Luka heading her way. Was lunch already here? Melinka walked away from Raze and went with her cousins. She needed to be away from him. Melinka surely loved Raze, but enough was enough. Yet, she knew that she could never break up with Raze, not while she was breathing and was around her family. She was worried that he would do something to them. As she sat with her cousins, she witnessed Gumi kissing on Len, and soon she saw Miku kissing Kaito. As she looked at Yuuma and Luka, she had noticed that they weren't even looking up. Okay, maybe that was a good idea, seeing as there was a damn good reason that they shouldn't been looking. As the bell rang throughout the halls and lunchroom, Melinka walked with her cousins again. She was so happy that she had found a home, she was kind of hoping that her aunt; Rei, would adopt her. She never wanted to be around her own biological parents.

Now, as the day began to wind down. Melinka walked out of the school, she went to the limo, but was stopped by an eager Yuuma,

"Nope. You have to go and work with Meiko." She shrugged. "Not to mentions I have to work with Gumi. Fuck my life." Yuuma rolled her eyes. "At least Luka got out of working with someone." Yuuma smirked. "Good luck with Meikon, you are going to need it." She laughed. After laughing, she walked towards Gumi's house. She looked back towards the black haired female as she walked with the Burnette Diva.

* * *

As Meiko and Melinka headed towards the direction of Meiko's car, Melinka was stopped by Raze, "I have to go and work on a damn assignment. I will text you." She stated. Immediately getting in the car with Meiko, they began to head towards Meiko's house. Melinka was quiet the entire ride there, she did not know what to even say, let alone what to talk about on an appropriate subject discussing. Once they stopped, "Holy fucking shit. This is your crib?" Melinka asked with quite a shocked expression her facial features,

"Yes. I live with her my twin brother. I know what you are thinking, 'how many fucking twins are in this school'? Not as many as you think. There is me and Meito, Gumi and Gumiya, and finally, Rin and Len. Well, come on. Let's go." Meiko chuckled. As they walked into Meiko's house, she heard her brother, "Oh, hey, Meito. This is Melinka. Ah! I see you have Lily over. I won't waste your time." Meiko walked with Melinka to her bedroom. "Alright peace and quiet, so, I can't remember what the subject was. Nevertheless, Melinka, I know I shouldn't be prying, but who is the guy?" Meiko asked,

"It's none of your goddamn business." Melinka sighed. She had to remind herself that she needed to work on the project with Meiko, "Sorry. Just not having a good day, sorry about that." Melinka sighed. "His name is Raze, and he is my boyfriend. It's not a good relationship to be honest." Melinka shrugged. "But what solid relationship is?" Melinka asked. "Can we—" Melinka grinned. "Question for you; do you have a boyfriend?" Melinka asked,

"No." Meiko replied, "I am not that way."

"Whoa whoa, back up. You are a dyke?" Melinka asked,

"I guess if you want to be a bitch about it. Yes." Meiko sighed. "Can we start on this assignment?" Meiko asked,

"Sure. After you answer one more question. Do you like anyone?" Melinka asked,

"Yes." Meiko sighed. "Can we please start?" Meiko asked.

"Who is the lucky lad—" Melinka's became wide, possibly like a deer caught in headlights. Melinka's and Meiko's lips were sealed together. Melinka immediately pushed Meiko off of her, "What the fuck!? I am not a goddamn faggot." Melinka spat out with disgust. She watched Meiko break down, "Meik—"

"Can we just start the damn assignment, please?" Meiko questioned. Through the tears she watched Melinka nod. What she didn't see, is Melinka's fingertips touching her bottom lip. As if Melinka had been kissed by someone that brought a spark inside of her, Meiko began to open the book, she looked at the words. Every now and against she would look at Melinka. Meiko now felt like, this was one mistake, the kiss was at least. Meiko and Melinka began to study; quite unknown to Meiko is that Melinka was secretly having a girl crush on her. But this was just a crush, right?


	12. Fearless Monster

**WARNING:** Rape situation involved.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own: **Send My Love [To Your New Lover]** by **Adele**. Nor am I affiliated with Adele and her music.

" _I had always thought that people could understand me. Wow. What a lie. People assume that I am this bitch that can't do a damn thing right. I have heard rumours in the hallways that I like to toy people around, and then hurt them. I am the one that gets hurt all the time. Always putting myself out there. But once again, I am treated like a woman that can't do a damn thing right. They always misjudge me. I had thought someone would take my heart, and keep it. Instead what people see, is me being alone. And, of course assume, that I hurt the other person. When its the other way around. Hell, I am still a damn virgin. I love tours. Why? I get away from the stupid rumours. And no one can hurt me. How stupid that I thought this new girl was any different?! I will just give up on love, I will just give up on happiness. I mean seriously what the hell is the point. Maybe one day, that person will come and save me. Like-Yeah, right. Come on, this isn't a fairy-tale. I can always stop trying to hard. Right now, I will stick with my close friends. And forget that anyone else exists. Even if my heart is starting to beat that Gothic bitch_."

* * *

Melinka didn't really sleep throughout the night. After all, she couldn't stop thinking about the kiss that she had shared with Meiko. Melinka knew that she couldn't tell Raze, for she had remembered last time; when she told him about her hanging out with her long term Oliver. Oliver is gay, and yet, Raze got pissed and began to beat Melinka. Neverthless, wasn't this okay? She kissed a girl, and wasn't shared with a male. Melinka knew of how this could end. One way is that she would get beat. So, she was reminded why she was supposed to be with, after all Raze is to be her one and only. Or Melinka would be taken back where she once was; with the family that she knew that surely didn't give a damn about her. What would Melinka do? Melinka sighed as she now stood and walked towards her window and looked out, to witness the moon caress the surroundings around her.

" _Why the hell did Meiko have to kiss_?!" Melinka's thoughts were enraged. " _Now, if Raze finds the fuck out, he is going to hit me. Bust my goddamn lip. Thank you, Meiko for possibly fucking up my life_!" The thoughts were screaming throughout her mind. " _Yet, why do I have my heart fluttering every time I think about her? Or why did I enjoy that fucking kiss to much? Sweet Lord. I am a faggot_." Melinka's thoughts were all over the place. " _No. No. I can't be. Wait. Damn. I was a bitch, I called Meiko a faggot. Suddenly, I called myself that too. Maybe I am bi-sexual, maybe I need to explore that way_." Surely, Melinka's thoughts were like a train except going all over the place. If her thoughts were a train, her thoughts would have derailed but now.

The next morning had seemed like everything had gone to shit. Melinka hadn't gotten any sleep; she continued to think about the times that Raze abused her, and the kiss. " _Why can't I get Meiko off my mind_?" Melinka asked within her mind. The black haired femme had looked around, and saw the maid staring at her, like she knew that Melinka had something on her mind. Melinka had to give off, the creepiest smile towards the maid, as she side stepped away from the maid. " _Dammit. Am I that obvious_?" Melinka thought. As she descended the stairs she saw Yuuma, Luka, and Rei sitting at the table. Melinka sat on the side of Luka, and sat there in silence. What could she say? Honestly, she had not a damn clue what to say or do, and therefore, she began to play with her eggs, until she was disrupted from her thoughts,

"So, how did the studying go with Meiko?" Yuuma asked,

"As good as one could hope. I guess. I mean we didn't get very far, other factors popped up. I guess you were right, Yuuma. She doesn't know when to shut the hell up; I had thought we would have gotten further than we had. Who knew?" Melinka lied of course.

"Ah. Okay. Sounds about right, Meiko has always been like that. For some reason she doesn't do her work, but she manages to get A's in like every single class." Yuuma whispered, "Don't worry you will get further in the assignment. Just don't beat yourself up over it." Yuuma stood. She walked to the sink and began to do her dishes.

"Yeah, what Yuuma said; sorry I don't really know Meiko. What I have heard about her, she is a little psycho. Okay, truth be told." Luka sat closer. "I have actually heard good things about her, just has a spontaneous. I think anyone would be lucky to be with Meiko. Why? As I said there has only been good things said about her. I am not saying you and Meiko will get together. I know you two are straight. Just know that Meiko is a good person. What Yuuma doesn't know, Meiko was there for me with everything that Miku did to me." Luka smiled. "Give her a chance, Melinka." Luka stood. "Alright, come on. We have school now." Luka stated, and walked away.

* * *

Once at the school, immediately Melinka was yanked by Raze, as she took in a deep breath, she knew of what was to happen next. She was about to be bitched at, for not texting Raze or calling him. Melinka was ready to be hit or punished with a verbal 'warning' and an emotional beat down,

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! You are supposed to call me, and yet, you fucking didn't. Melinka, you belong to me, and only me. How many fucking times do I have to remind you?! You ugly piece of shit, besides I am the only one who would ever want your ugly ass. I stand you because I feel sorry for you." Raze spat in Melinka's face. "You will meet me after fucking class. Got it?" Raze questioned. When not getting the answer fast enough, he grabbed Melinka by the collar of her blazer, "Got it?!"

Melinka was crying within this moment, "Yes, Raze. Yes, I get it." Melinka whispered. She had happened to look around everyone was staring at her and Raze; Melinka was let go. She immediately walked away to go to her first class. Once in the classroom, she remained silent. Everyone looked at her every now and again. There was nothing to say, nor do. Honestly, what the hell was Melinka supposed to say, or do? Raze was her boyfriend, at one point he wasn't like this. He was kind and caring, that was of course, before his parents had gotten a divorce. When his new step-father entered the picture, Raze had watched how he treated his mother. After witnessing this, Raze only believed this is how men treated the ones they; 'love'. Melinka finally looked up once addressed, "The answer three-fourths." Melinka spoke in a hushed whispered.

The teacher nodded, "That is correct, Melinka. Now—." The teacher's voice faded away as she continued to speak to the rest of the class. No longer being addressed; Melinka was able to think, and remember. Once to remember a heartbreaking situation, this wasn't going to end quite that well. Of whom; was to allow such a moment take them. Especially during class, yet, Melinka allowed her thoughts to go to that dark place.

* * *

Melinka and Raze were studying, sitting there and gossiping like any other night. Melinka felt Raze kissing at the nape of her neck. She wasn't going to push her boyfriend; they had sex on many occasions. To the point that Melinka was quite shocked that she wasn't knocked up yet. So, as if this was quite normal, Melinka released a soft moan, "Mmm, Raze. We need to get back to work, our assignment is due tomorrow." Melinka chuckled. She inevitably released another moan, as the assault on her neck continued, "Okay, Raze, enough." Melinka tried to push her boyfriend away,

"You see what you do to me, babe. Come on. Just a quickie, that's all I want. We can fuck here." Raze almost pleaded like a child pleading for candy. "I promise I will be quick. I mean shit I am already hard. Just a quickie, I won't ask for anymore, and we can get on with the assignment." Once Raze was pushed away again, he grew quite angry. "I said; a fucking quickie. And you will do that for me. Got it?!" Raze demanded. He pushed Melinka against the floor, and began to pull off her undergarments. After all, the women wore skirts. Raze pulled his pants down slight, just enough to get his appendage out, "Now, enjoy this, baby. Because I know you want it, like you always do whore."

Raze penetrated into Melinka, he could feel her struggling. "Stop; and fucking enjoy." He began to thrust into her, going slow to either make her suffer or to just please himself. Why not, a little bit of both. His thrusts began to build momentum, as he continued to move in and out of the girl that he claimed to love. "God, this feels amazing." He moaned out, as his thrusts continued to build up in quite the speed. The statements like; 'No'. 'Raze, please stop'! 'I said stop'! Were falling away; from Melinka's lips—

* * *

"I said stop!" Melinka screamed. The class turned around and looked at the screaming and panicking young woman. She bolted away from the classroom, and headed right to the bathroom. Where she inevitably got sick, once she had a moment to be alone; she pulled her legs up to her chest, and began to cry. Melinka's heart was pounding so hard within her chest. She wasn't sure if this was because her screaming in class, and was utterly embarrassed. Or the fact she was reminded a horrific moment in her life. Melinka swallowed the saliva that had begun to build up in her mouth. With a lean of her head, the tears cascaded down her facial features, " _What the hell is wrong with me_?" Melinka thought. She could go on with her thoughts, until she had heard a familiar voice.

"Me-Melinka; are you there?" Meiko called out. "The teacher wanted to make sure you are okay. I mean are you okay?" Meiko's voice was soft and calming. "Melinka?" Meiko questioned, well, called out Melinka's name,

"I am sorry." Melinka whispered,

"For what?" Meiko questioned,

"For calling you a faggot, it wasn't right of me. I am sorry, Meiko." Melinka whispered. As she was still locked away in the bathroom stall; she witnessed Meiko crawling beneath the opening. "Wha—" Before words could form, she felt Meiko's arms wrap around her petite frame. This embrace was warm, comforting, and soothing. Melinka could stay in this embrace. This was something new for her, to feel a warming moment that made her want to continue on with her life. Raze's embraces? They were quite cold, and rather forced. On Melinka's side, she had to force herself to even lean into the embrace. Melinka slowly pulled away, with a moment to allow their eyes to connect. Melinka cleared her throat, "Thank you, Meiko." Melinka whispered. She stood and dusted herself off, as she heard the bell. She opened the bathroom stall, and bolted out.

Meiko gripped her chest, " _Dammit. I wish Melinka never came to this school. I want to settle down, at least have someone like everyone else does. But_ —" Meiko sighed as she stopped her thoughts, but three more words fell into her thoughts, " _She is straight_." Meiko took amount to clear her throat, and to not let the tears that were trying to escape her eyes. Meiko finally dusted herself off, and walked out. She saw Raze kissing on Melinka. Immediately the green monster took over her. As she walked by Raze and Melinka, she looked at Melinka, she had caught Melinka blush only slightly. She had thought that the blush was for Raze,

"Who the fuck was that?" Raze asked,

"Oh, no one; just some lonely loser faggot. Don't worry, baby." Melinka shrugged. " _Dammit. What the fuck is wrong with you, Melinka_?!" Melinka asked herself in her thoughts. "So, Raze, babe. Do you want to go out after school?" Melinka asked,

"I can't babe, I am sorry. Maybe tomorrow." Raze smiled then kissed 'his girl'. Raze was happy, he Melinka wrapped around his finger.

The day had finally ended, Raze walked out hand in hand with Melinka. Everything was falling into place; rain began to fall slowly and surrounded the students. Some pulled out their umbrellas, and opened them to walk home. Yuuma and Luka headed towards the limo, well, almost dashed to the limo. Raze and Melinka were still walking in the rain. Melinka being the person she was, she loved dark places and the rain. Raze saw Meiko walk out, and immediately kissed Melinka in front her. He watched the brunette female bolt away, he smirked almost evilly. Raze now heard his girlfriend speak to him,

"Are you sure you don't want to go out?" Melinka asked,

"I said I can't today. Are you fucking deaf?" He asked angrily,

"I was just fucking asking. Damn!" Melinka rolled her eyes,

"I am sorry, babe. I didn't mean to get angry." Raze hugged 'his girl', then kissed her. Somehow, someway his phone fell out. Before he could pick up the phone, that he somehow did not witness that had fallen, he headed towards his car, what he didn't know is Melinka picked up the phone, and slide the phone right open, or well, glided the screen over to unlock the phone;

 **From Lola:**  
" _Raze, baby. I am horny as fuck. Are you coming over tonight_?"

 **To Lola:**  
" _Damn, babygirl. Hell fucking yes, I will be over there once school is out. I will tell Melinka that I can't hang out_."

 **From Lola:**  
" _Such a naughty boy. Just don't tell Melinka. Okay? Her and I are still friends_."

 **From Raze:**  
" _Don't worry. I won't tell her. Besides this is kind of hot, me fucking her best friend. Lol. Stay wet for me, babe_."

 **From Lola:**  
" _Only for you. See you_!"

 **From Lola:**  
" _Enjoy, Babyboy. ;)_ " [New Image]

Melinka looked at Raze. Anger immediately took over, if the rain was cold, she would be gladly be steaming. She walked over to Raze and literally slapped as hard as she could. Then threw his phone to the ground shattering the screen, "What the fuck?! You fucking piece of shit pig! You told me you loved me, and I find out that you are fucking my best friend. God you have some fucking balls, to fucking do all that shit you did to me. Raped me! Beat me! You know what—" Melinka spat into Raze's face. "You little dickless bastard. I hope you get a goddamn disease. I am not sure what disgusts me more, that you have a little pecker and I actually fucked you or how a selfish pig you are? Hmm! Oh, I know. How about C; all of the fucking above!" Melinka was screaming, and everyone was listening. Except Meiko, who had run; away.

"You have some courage to talk to me like that, slut!" Raze screamed in Melinka's face, "Now, apologise, you disgusting whore!" Raze went to slap Melinka, but yelped as Melinka punched in the nose, to break his nose, "What the fu—" Raze went to finish,

"What the fuck? Really? Raze, is that what you were going to ask? Hmm. First. You get everything from me; my first kiss, my heart, and my fucking virginity. My god, why didn't I see the signs?! I got an idea, take your little pecker and fuck my best friend. Or better yet, go fuck yourself!" Melinka stated with anger in her tone. "Oh, Raze. We are over." Melinka stated, now of course as Raze was walking away. Melinka skipped over to Raze, and began to sing to him;

" _ **This was all, none of it me**_  
 _ **You put your hands all over my body and told me**_  
 _ **You told me you were ready**_  
 _ **For the big one, for the big jump**_  
 _ **I be your last love everlasting you and me**_  
 _ **That was what you told me  
**_ _ **I'm giving you up  
**_ _ **I've forgiven it all  
**_ _ **You set me free, oh Send my love to your new lover  
**_ _ **Treat her better  
**_ _ **We gotta let go of all of our ghosts  
**_ _ **We both know we ain't kids no more  
**_ _ **Send my love to your new lover  
**_ _ **Treat her better  
**_ _ **We gotta let go of all of our ghosts  
**_ _ **We both know we ain't kids no more**_ "

Melinka skipped away, and got in the limo. And immediately sent a text to Lola,

 **To Lola** :  
" _Hey, slut! Yeah, I found out about you and Raze. Have fun with his little pecker. Oh one more thing, do not call me. Do not ask about me from our friends. And one more thing, you are fucking dead to me. Goodbye, bitch! ^.^_ "

Once the three got home, Melinka went upstairs. She was smiling, but that smile was stopped as she thought about what she said to Raze about Meiko. Okay, maybe waiting this long, wasn't the best idea. Better late than never, right? Melinka took in a deep breath, she went to text Meiko. One little problem, she didn't have Meiko's number. Melinka descended down the stairs and went towards her cousins, "Say, do you either of you have Meiko's number?" Melinka asked,

"No. Her and I are not friends, so, I do not have her digits." Yuuma stated,

"Nope, I never got a real opportunity to talk to her. Well, I mean I did, but I never got her phone number. Sorry, Melinka." Luka whispered. She walked away with her tuna sandwich.

Melinka sighed, " _Well, shit_." She thought. Immediately she ran out of the house, at ten o'clock. When one needs to apologise, better get this over, before the moment becomes too late.

* * *

Melinka ran towards Meiko's house, luckily for her, Meiko's house was only about two blocks away. " _Please forgive me_." Melinka thought. Once at Meiko's house, she rang the doorbell, and no answer, " _Fuck, fuck, fuck_." Melinka looked around, immediately she remembered the side of Meiko's room. Melinka looked around, and found a few pebbles. She threw some at Meiko's window, "Meiko." Melinka whispered. She threw another, "Meiko!" The whisper was a little louder. Finally, after the sixth or seventh pebble, and the whispers getting a little louder,

"What the hell do you want?!" Meiko asked angrily, "Or am I just another faggot on your list to hurt?" Meiko snarled,

"Meiko, I really need to speak to you." Melinka replied,

"Piss off." Meiko went to close the window. "Seriously, get off my property before I call the cops." Meiko for some ungodly reason left the window open. And went became invisible as she walked away from the window.

Melinka looked around, that's when she saw something on the side of the house. Melinka walked over and got positioned just right and began to climb upward, once at the window. She got a peak, and saw Meiko's back to her, but the sniffling was something she was very accustomed too. "Meiko. Meiko, please hear me out." Melinka whispered,

"Why—Wait, how the he—" Meiko shook her head, "What does it matter? You will just call me a faggot again. How could you?" Meiko questioned. "You apologise, for you to only to call me a faggot again." Meiko shook her head, "Get the hell out. Ser—" Meiko couldn't speak as she felt Melinka's lips against her own. She immediately pushed Melinka off of her, "What the fuck is your problem?! Why would you kiss a faggot?! And you have a boyfriend!" Meiko hissed,

"I am sorry, okay!? I didn't mean to. I know; I am fucked up; I have known that for a fucking long ass time. I don't get why I had said it twice. You know the 'F' word. But for some ungodly reason, unlike when I say harsh words towards another, it hurt me when I said it to you. I don't know what's going on with me. But Meiko, when I am around you, I feel my heart beating so hard that I swear I go deaf, because my heart is becoming so loud. Yes, I called you a faggot over and over again. I am so sorry for it. And as for the boyfriend thing; Raze and I are over. I guess you gave me the courage to walk away from him." Melinka sighed. "I am sorry, Meiko. I really am, and I know you can never forgive me. And I get that. I just wanted you to know that I am sorry. I guess, I will, uh leave you alone now. But before I go, I wanted you to know, I like you, Meiko, and not a friendly like either." Melinka rubbed the back of her neck, and went out the same way she came in. Melinka swallowed the knot that had now clung to the back of her throat, and began to walk away from the house. The tears were surely inevitable at this point.

"Melinka!" Meiko yelled as she rushed out the door, as Melinka turned around. Meiko immediately kissed Melinka, and wrapped her arms around Melinka's neck, as she kissed this woman that she was falling for in the rain. Such a cliché moment, but perfect; right? As the kiss continued on, the moon surpassed through the clouds, and shined down on the two young women. Maybe Luka and Yuuma should a bit bolder. Just a little; more bolder at least. After the kiss, Melinka and Meiko held each other within the moonlight.


	13. Truth Within A Lie

**WARNING:** Use of Alcohol in this chapter.  
 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the song; **You Can't Hide From Us** by **Amane Hatsura**. Nor am I affiliated with the software that brought Amane Hatsura to life. Ah. Following this chapter, I will be putting the focus back on Yuuma, Gumi, Luka, and Miku. Ah. Right. The beginning may be a little confusing, but will pan out later.

* * *

" _If life was about taking chances and taking risks, would you do so? Or live a life that seems that could be boring as hell? Sometimes you have to let everything go, as much as one could hate it. That is what I did, and I regret it everyday. I could have the life that Yuuma and Luka have, but I threw it all away. I can't even remember why. Maybe I was stupid. Maybe I was stubborn. Maybe I was a lot of things. Still I knew where I belonged, and now I longed for something different. Something better. Maybe I could get my career back on track. In order to do that, there would need to be a lot of groveling, and I was willing to do that. Maybe my cousins could help me get me back into the biz. All I do know is, life is filled with mistakes. While some learn from them, I guess I chose not to. It was time to understand completely. And I knew I would, and I needed to. This was damn sure. Time to make amends with all of those I had fucked over, and hurt. I guess I needed to find myself as well. Heh. First, get my career back_."

* * *

The black haired female, felt her heart fluttering at quite a fast rate. That was of course before she jolted awake. She couldn't believe the kiss she had shared with Meiko was, that a dream. Now, she was questioning everything that happened before. Did she really break up with Raze? Did she really find out that her boyfriend of a few years cheated on her? Or was she going to become like Nana Komatsu from Nana that went completely thinking her boyfriend Shōji of whom had cheated on her with his co-worker Sachiko? This was quite the worse analogy. For during the Manga; Shōji did cheat on Nana Komatsu with his co-worker, Sachiko. Melinka rolled her eyes, and looked out the window. The dream; did for some ungodly reason, felt so real. The black haired female pulled out her phone to possibly to see if the entire day was that of a dream. Once she pulled out her phone, the break up was surely not a dream. She read the text to her so called friend, Lola. Which made Melinka chuckle; at least Raze cheated on her. Made the break up quite easier than she had thought, slowly she swung her legs over the bed. As she walked to the window, she opened the draw next to her bed, and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Melinka couldn't shake of the feeling from the realism of the dream.

She put the butt of the cigarette in between her lips, and with the glow of the tip, Melinka inhaled the nicotine, and then slowly blew out the toxic smoke back into the air. She sighed softly; tomorrow was going to be a horrible day at school. Melinka knew that for a fact, for only; Rei, Yuuma, and Luka knew of who she truly was. Melinka kept this quite a secret; she hadn't want people to know of her true identity. Why in the hell did she want that? Remember when at one point she was supposed to have what Yuuma, and now Luka, had? There was a reason. " _Shit. I had this hadn't been a dream. Why do I want, to be with Meiko_?" The thoughts rushed against her mind. " _Oh, fuck, I have to work with her tomorrow. Fuck my life. Not only that, but Raze is now really enrolled to the same fucking school I am. Tomorrow is going to really fuck suck horrible balls_." Melinka laughed aloud at her thoughts. Once she was done with her cigarette, she flicked the bud away from her frame. When immediately she walked back into the bedroom, and took her place on top of the bed; and went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Melinka descended down the stairs to see Yuuma and Luka eating breakfast. She sat down next to her cousins, and went back to being silent. Alright, quite possibility this was what Melinka was good at. Rei was looking at Melinka with a weird, a very weird, feature upon her lips. Possibly to Melinka the creepiest smile that she had ever seen, "Uh. Yes, aunt Rei?" Melinka questioned,

"After long consideration, and talking to the twins. Well, Yuuma and Luka. I want to take you in, officially. As in adopting you, Melinka you belong here. But there is one stipulation. You will need to sign this with your real name. I mean your real name. Not Akuma. And not Melinka. This—" Rei slid the document was slid towards Melinka, "Your real name, Amane Hatsura." Rei smiled,

"So, what I go from calling you aunt to mom?" Melinka questioned,

"Yes, that's right. You don't have to sign it now, Melinka. But think about it, please." Rei slowly stood. She walked away from the table to give her possible daughter to think about the moment of being adopted. Suddenly she heard a ruffle of the paper being slid back,

"There. Signed." Melinka stated. She now stood and walked towards the bathroom to get ready for the horrid day of school. School that seemed like hell for not only her; but Yuuma and Luka as well. She wanted to help her, now siblings. What could she do, honestly? Force Gumi and Miku to be with them? She sighed heavily as she walked to the chariot that was to lead her and her siblings to their hell, also known as the limo.

* * *

Once at school, Raze went running towards Melinka. The female was having none of this. She meant, what she meant. They were completely over and there was no going back. She didn't want Raze, nor did she need Raze in her life. When she brushed Raze off, he grew angry and went to grab her. That was until she heard a very familiar voice,

"Yo. Prick leave Am—Melinka alone, you dipshit!" The blonde male stated. He watched Raze walk away, "Hey, Melinka. It's awhile." The male stated,

"Oh my god! Leon!" Melinka almost leaped into his arms. "What the hell are you doing here?" Melinka asked,

"You know chillin' like a villain." Leon stated, "Oh, yeah. You remember Neru, Oliver, Sweet Ann, and Flower." He laughed. "Shit. Girl what the hell happened to you?" Leon asked.

Melinka shook her head, "Nothing that concerns you, Leon." Melinka replied,

"Melinka. Makeup can hide a lot of things, but not those bruises. Has no one else notice this?" Oliver asked,

"Apparently not, you femme man you." Melinka teased. Oliver was gay, and he liked to flaunt what he had, Melinka found that somehow adorable. "So, seriously, what the hell are you doing here?" Melinka asked,

"Well, we got transferred. And now we go here." Sweet Ann immediately stepped up to the plate to tell Melinka. Sweet Ann smiled softly, when she saw the brunette walk past them, she watched Melinka's reaction. She almost giggled. She found the daze of Melinka oddly familiar, like when she did this to her now boyfriend, Leon. "Neru!" She punched the blonde's arm,

"I can see nothing has changed, huh?" Melinka was finally happy. Still she needed to apologise to Meiko. For what she had done was a dream. Great, right? Melinka showed them around the school, just a quick moment. Then immediately dashed to her first class, Melinka was happy. The friends she grew up with, the good friends, were now going to her school. Yet, with her wonderful 'disguise' hid of whom she was truly. Amane Hatsura. Melinka sighed heavily, despite seeing her friends, Leon of all of them had the biggest mouth. Melinka listened to the teacher go on and on, and of course on with the lecture. As the bell rang, something stung as Melinka went to left the class,

"No. I cannot with work Melinka. She a discriminate bitch; please let me change partners. I am like literally begging you." Meiko stated. Unaware to Meiko, Melinka was literally right behind her. Meiko heard the answer she didn't want to hear. "Fine, can we at least have her do one part, and I do another. Then we combined them?" Meiko asked. Once the answer was in favour, she thanked the teacher. Meiko looked at Melinka, of whom she had noticed that was right behind her. Meiko shook her head and walked away.

* * *

When the lunch bell rang, Melinka didn't have the heart to stay in the lunchroom. Ironically she went to the place where she met Meiko. Memories went soaring back to her, damn Melinka was a bitch from the very first moment she had met Meiko. She heard footsteps walk towards her, "Raz-" Melinka looked up, and saw; Leon, Oliver, Sweet Ann, Neru, and Flower standing there. "Oh, hey." Melinka chuckled,

"Wow. I have texted better greetings than that there, Melinka." Neru teased. "Damn, seriously, what is wrong with you Melika?" Neru asked,

"I thought I couldn't find someone that could make my heart flutter again." Melinka whispered,

"Oh, ho ho. Don't leave us hanging up, Melinka." Flower stated,

"It's a girl." Melinka whispered. Everyone's reaction changed,

"Girl. You need to tell us. We don't give two shits if your; straight, bi-sexual, or a lesbian. You are stuck with us till the very end!" Oliver exclaimed,

"It's Meiko." Melinka replied. 'But I really fucked up. I kept calling her a faggot, and I was so damn cold." Melinka whispered. "I don't think that I can change that. I wouldn't forgive my fucking asshole self." Melinka stated,

"Melinka. We have all been there. Said shit we didn't mean, the only thing you can do is apologise. If they can't forgive you, right there and then. Just means that they need more time. Meiko will come around. Don't fret. Alright?" Leon stated in a question tone. "Oliver. Drop us a beat." Soon, the sound from them was that of the beat of the song Melinka or Amane Hatsura wrote. Leon smiled, in the middle of his beatboxing.

Melinka chuckled, and looked around to make sure that no one was around. She began to sing;

" _ **The darkest hour before the light**_  
 _ **A hidden treasure**_  
 _ **Plain in sight**_  
 _ **For a moment**_  
 _ **Standing still**_  
 _ **They say we're crazy**_  
 _ **They say we're ill!**_  
 _ **What they don't understand**_  
 _ **They feel inside**_  
 _ **What they don't understand**_  
 _ **They try to hide**_  
 _ **You can't hide from us**_  
 _ **You can't**_  
 _ **You can't**_  
 _ **You can't h-h-hide from us**_!"

Suddenly they saw Miku, of whom had been standing there the entire time. Miku didn't say a word; she just stood there staring in awe. She knew that Melinka seemed familiar, yet she never could put her finger on the very thought. Miku just now pointed towards Melinka, her finger began to shake, "You. You are Amane Hatsura! I knew it!" Miku squealed. "Oh my god. Oh-" Miku couldn't get another word out, as she dragged away from the group,

"Do not tell anyone, Miku. I left that fucking career behind. I do not need anyone knowing. Got it?" Melinka questioned,

"Alright. Fine. But why? Ama-Sorry, Melinka. You were on the way to the top; you were even bigger than me. Yet, you threw it all away. Why?" Miku asked,

"Because it just wasn't for me, I had a new life. Or well, I knew I needed to move on. What was there for me to cling onto, Miku, seriously?" Melinka asked, "I mean you and I dated for like, what, three months? You broke my heart, just so you know. So, I ran back to Raze. He told me that if I stayed in the singing biz, he was going to make my life a living hell. Not like he didn't succeed at that." Melinka sighed, and ran her finger throughout her black straight locks, "Miku. Don't tell anyone." Melinka mustered,

"I won't. And for the record, you broke up with me. I didn't want you to leave, but you had made up your mind. I let you go because I knew that our relationship was about to crash and burn. Literally. When you broke up with me, I found a way to move on. To, well, Kaito." Miku whispered,

"Yeah. Why Kaito?" Melinka questioned. She now remembered what Luka had told her just a couple days ago, "I mean there is someone that wants to be with you, but you keep on hurting her. You have to realise what the fuck you are doing, Miku. Sweet lord." Melinka rolled her eyes. "I swear you tell anyone, I will fucking kill you." Melinka saw Miku smile then heard her giggle. Melinka watched Miku skip away. Melinka shrugged, and walked away then walked back inside the school building as the bell rang loudly. After a few long more hours, school was released. While her now siblings went to the limo. She got on Oliver's motorcycle, well, hers'. She had leant the motorcycle to him, and when they were to meet up, she would get the motorcycle back. Of course instead of going home, she rode to the nearest club.

* * *

Once at the club, she showed her fake ID. The club wasn't any other club. There was literally a skate park inside, and of course, there was a place to dance. Street lamps here and there; ripped up leather sofas and chairs. Melinka loved the club, completely her scene. Of course she dressed like a Goth, but hey, people can dress how the hell they want. She walked towards the bar, and order a shot of Vodka, "Ah yeah!" She chuckled as she shot the Vodka back. "Whoo!" Melinka exclaimed. Melinka continued shooting back the shots; she was by far from a lightweight. Melinka saw her phone going off. She decided to let the call go to voicemail. She then texted Yuuma back;

 **To Yuuma:**  
" _Man. I am just hanging with my friends. I will be spending the night with Sweet Ann. Don't worry. I will be back in the a.m. And I promise to be ready to go to school._ "

Once she had hit send, she didn't give a damn what happened after that. Melinka needed to get drunk; especially realising she was falling for a girl. Melinka continued to jam out to the Skater-Punk and Gothic music. She even got up, and took Oliver to the dancefloor, where she danced dirty with him. She knew that he wouldn't try anything, Oliver knew better, and that, he is gay. Once Melinka had her feel of the nightclub, she walked out with her friends. Melinka got on the back of the motorcycle and allowed Oliver to take control. He took Melinka different places, as Leon drove close and blared music. Melinka released Oliver, and made her arms spread as they were like wings, "I feel so alive!" Melinka screamed.

Once at Sweet Ann's house, everyone went in. Melinka blared music loudly, oh thank god that Sweet Ann lived alone. Sweet Ann didn't want to be around her parents anymore. So, she went out on her own, helped that she was eighteen. They were having a blast, and began to drink as they continued to jam out to the music that was still blaring out from the stereo. "Hell, fucking yes!" Sweet Ann screamed out, as she was completely drunk off her ass. The friends continued to party all night, not giving a damn about the time.

* * *

The next morning the alarm blared out in the living room, while everyone was hungover. Melinka being the girl that she was, she hardly had any hangovers. "Oh fuck!" Melinka dashed out of the house, and got on her motorcycle, literally rode pretty damn fast. She knew that she was going to get a lecture. Maybe she should have brought extra clothes. Once at her home, she dashed up the stairs and immediately got dressed, at least as fast as she could. Once she was ready, she hurriedly went down the stairs, and grabbed a piece of toast, "Thanks, mom. Love ya!" She ran out the door.

Melinka didn't pay attention to her siblings, as they rode to school. She took in a deep breath. Melinka was going to apologise to Meiko, she needed to. Not to mention, getting drunk last night pretty much gave her the courage to do so. Once at the school, she immediately sought out Meiko. She saw there talking to her friends. Melinka swallowed hard, as she made her way to Meiko, "Me-Meiko, can we talk?" Melinka asked,

"Why? So you can call me a faggot?" Meiko ask, "No. Besides I will be late to class. And so will you. I am trying to move on from the fucking mistake I made when I kissed you." Meiko rolled her eyes, "Besides why would I give you a chance to speak with me?" Meiko asked, "I swear to god, I thought I could fall for you." Meiko admitted, "But I so thought you were different. I guess I was fucking wrong." Meiko began to walk away,

"Meiko. I am sorry. I really am. I wasn't thin-" Melinka was abruptly cut off,

"You weren't thinking? Really? That is what you are going to claim?" Meiko stated with a questioning tone. "I wanted you to be different, Melinka. I really wanted you to be different. Every fucking asshole that tries to be with me, they break my fucking heart. Yet, I wanted to take a chance with you, Melinka. You may think I am crazy, I had fallen for you." Meiko lowered her eyes. The tears were visually apparent, "Please, Melinka let me heal. That's at least one good thing that you can do." Meiko began to walk away once again,

"Meiko. I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I really wasn't. I was in a bad place; I didn't know what else to do. You do not know, Raze. But you have no clue, how fucking bad he can get. Meiko, I am so fucking sorry. If I could do it all over again, I wou-" Melinka for the fifty millionth time was cut off, exaggerating of course.

"You would do it all over again? Melinka, just please stop. Let me fucking heal. Can you please do that for me? Please!" Meiko shook her head. The tears had begun to roll down her features. Finally, Meiko walked away. This is where everything got interesting,

" **HOW CAN I?! WHEN I KNOW IF I LET YOU GO, I WILL BE MAKING A MISTAKE! I HAVE MADE SO MANY IN MY LIFE, AND IF I LET YOU GO, IT'LL BE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE! FOR FUCK SAKE, HOW CAN YOU BE SO BLIND, MEIKO?! I AM IN FUCKING LOVE WITH YOU!** " Melinka had realised that she had screamed all of this in the echoing hallways. Melinka saw everyone stop and look at her, "Hey, guys." Melinka sighed, and then walked the other way. Everyone watched Melinka walked towards the doorway. Everyone didn't speak but allowed the black hair female leave the school.

"You know, Meiko." Gakupo began, "This is where you run after her. Any chick or dude that screams their love throughout the school hallways; is the one you are kind of meant to be with. You can watch her walk away, for good. Well, I guess watch her walk away from the school for the day or whenever she decides to return, or you go after her. I mea-" Gakupo heard the echoing of Meiko's books dropping to the floor, and soon fast footsteps as Meiko ran past him, " _Go get her, Meiko_." Gakupo thought.

Once Meiko was outside, " **MELINKA**!" Meiko screamed as she saw the Gothic young woman stop. Meiko walked over to the female, and slapped her hard, "How dare you?" Meiko whispered, "How dare you do that to me?" Meiko asked. "You are fucking lying to me. I know it. To say that you lo-" Meiko felt Melinka's lips against her own. Immediately Meiko had realised that Melinka wasn't lying. Truth within a lie; had become apparent. Meiko instead of pulling away, Meiko leaned into the kiss. With her arms wrapping around Melinka's neck, they immediately heard the clapping of the student's hands. But right now Meiko and Melinka were in their own little world, "Oh. By the way." Meiko spoke after breaking the kiss, "I am in love with you too. I guess this is what people mean by love at first sight." Meiko smiled towards Melinka, "Melinka will you be-" Meiko was stopped,

"Yes. Meiko, I will be your girlfriend." Melinka spoke as she held onto Meiko. Finally, after about a ten minute embrace, they walked back into the school building hand in hand. Maybe this is, seriously, what Yuuma and Luka needed to do. Déjà vu, right? Nonetheless, Melinka and Meiko were now a couple, a start to the Megurine Family's horrid bad luck when the word 'love' is involved. Melinka was going to do whatever she possibly could to help out her sibling.


End file.
